coming home
by rhia619
Summary: sookie has been gone for 6 months and has now returned, what will this mean for her and eric? and were has she been?/ set afte d
1. Chapter 1

I was nervous walking into Fangtasia, i had been gone for 6 month, i knew they would be pissed but i couldn't find it in myself to care, i needed this after what the fairies did to me but i do regret any pain i may have caused Eric so after a month i sent him a text message a simple one that wouldn't lead on to anything about where i am or why

_Eric_

_Im fine and safe_

_Sookie_

It was just to make sure he didn't worry especially since i was injured. I walked past the line of fangbangers and tourist and found Pam at the door. If i didn't know better id say her face was relieved but she quickly went stonic and said

"Sookie thank god your here maybe now Eric will stop beating the vermin" with that said she ushered me past and as she did she smacked my arse, id say i was surprised but that would be lying.

I went straight for Eric's office and was disappointed to see both Eric and bill there, they both looked up, Eric looked relieved and almost heartbroken and bill looked relieved and angry.

"hey guys" was all i could think of to say, i was wearing jeans and a white singlet and a leather jacket so i fidgeted with my sleeve

"hey guys? Sookie you've been missing for 6 months and you say 'hey guys?" bill screeched standing from his chair. I rolled my eye's and looked over his shoulder at Eric even though bill saved me he thinks i belong to him and he did rape me and hurt me. Eric was the one i cared about but for know i have to keep it light.

"hey sheriff great to see you" i said

"Sookie what a pleasant surprise" Eric responded, we were both casual but by his gaze i knew he was glad to see me and there was something else in there perhaps hurt

"sookie you ran off half cocked and disappeared so i thought you were dead and now you show up in the middle of my pain and tell Eric its great to see him" by the end he was yelling and it was pissing me off

"okay bill sit down and shut up" out of surprise he did and Eric chuckled it was a familiar sound and i was glad to hear it "now firstly i could care less about your pain and am glad you are feeling it and secondly 'half cocked' we live in the 21st century bill" i calmed myself with a deep breath "now if you will settle your arse down i will tell you where i have been" they both nodded bill tensely and Eric casually but i could see the interest in his eye's.

At that moment Pam walked in and sat on the couch next to bill

"ohh is it story time" she said and i laughed you gotta love her timing

"yeah you could say that" i took the chair furthest from bill and closest to Eric and got ready to answer a lot of questions. "after i had healed significantly, one night i went for a walk in the cemetery where i ran into Claude," every vamp in the room sat forward " and he took me to Faery, where i got to see the rest of my family, including my great grandfather and a fairy named Annabelle i believe you know her Eric" Eric turned to me with narrow eye's

"yes i do" it was simple and direct, i actually appreciated that in Eric

"yes well she knows you anyway it turns out that my great grandfather has been made lord of the fairies, and i spent a month in Faery training my skills and learning who i am and what i am, which is actually interesting but i wont get into that now" i gave a look to Eric saying ill tell him later, he looked pleased and bill looked more pissed which was a bonus "after that i went travelling, i decided it would be smart of me to secure my status in the world especially considering what i am and Claude and Annabelle helped me by teaching me as much as they could, but Annabelle had a limit knowledge since living in faery for the majority of her time" i carefully avoided saying what i was, it was dangerous if people knew "i went to Europe where i suffered the second worst pain i have every felt" that got their attention Eric looked worried and concerned as did Pam and bill but Eric was sitting forward and i knew i had his undivided attention "i was hit with a spell called 'amun dengus" which means on pain of death, i had taken it for a pleasant vampire who kept hitting on me, and i spent 3 weeks in his palace healing since there is no immediate cure it just takes time" i stopped for a breath but Pam raised her hand, which i found terribly amusing and i used all my power to suppress my laughter

"did you say palace?" she asked

"oh yeah it turns out he's a vampire king" i looked over at eric who looked angry

"of which territory?" he seemed very interested and slightly jealous

"all of them, his name was Hayden the vampire king" they all had extremely shocked expressions

"you met the king Hayden" Pam chocked, their reaction were really funny but i didn't laugh, she suddenly composed herself "is he as attractive as people say?" that surprised me i thought Pam only like women

"you should ask Eric" i turned to him, i learnt many things in my travels and all of it useful in some way, Eric glared at me but stayed silent "Hayden knows eric very well and looks a lot like him , but he hates bill" i looked very at a very shocked bill

"why i have never met him" bill said defensively

"yeah but he was very interested in learning about me so i told him everything that happened in my life up until i met him" i looked over at Eric who had a worried expression he probably wondered if i told Hayden about his failure to save me after claiming to feel for me, i am still angry that i haven't received a reason yet "anyway he offered me the protection of his kingdom, which funny enough is all vampires" i gave a fake laugh they all had gone into a thoughtful looks on their faces but they were listening intently "he liked me and offered me to be his mate" their faces went from thoughtful to amazed in 2 seconds flat Except Eric who went from thoughtful to angry and jealous in 1 second

"the king wanted you as his mate?" bill asked at bit to shocked

"yes is that so hard to believe" i was angry, other men like me why was this difficult for them to comprehend

"yes the king usually has many women but if a vampire calls you his mate it is an eternal and monogamous relationship under pain of final death" bill answered still shocked, i remembered the time Eric called me his mate and realised just what that means.

"well he was a nice person i can't imagine him cheating on anyone. I of coarse declined him saying there was someone else i wanted" i gave a glance to eric and he suddenly looked very smug "so he let me continue on my journey he wanted me to stay but there were some things i had to do. When i returned to America i was in California and i met a very nice man named Loki he was the god of shifters or something" Eric almost fell from his chair

"you met Loki" he asked regaining his composer

"yes he wanted to in his own word 'fuck me until i cant move' but i told him i am not interested so instead helped him save the California shifter pack and in his gratitude he took me to a place that Eric I'm sure you've heard of mount Olympus" Eric's face didn't change he was still in shock as was all the vampires "it was beautiful and i met very nice gods, like Odin, he took a fancy for me and was very grateful when i saved his favourite daughter who is a shifter that he offered to help me enhance my skills and he taught me a lot, he's a very knowledgeable person. He said i could come back anytime and offered me a place at his palace but i refused i wouldn't feel comfortable in a place like that so i headed home after he gave me this beautiful protection necklace, he felt i needed it after all the trouble i attract" i pulled my necklace from under my shirt it was a multicoloured jewel with different animals circling it. "now I'm home"

I looked at them they weren't moving and all of them had their mouths agape, i stood up because they were making me uncomfortable "you know ill be in the bar, come get me when you come out of shock" with that i walked into the main bar, i really hated Fangtasia but it had decent alcohol so i could manage, i walked over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic.

A couple minutes after i finished my drink, Pam came and sat next to me

"you may have sent Eric into shock permanently" she said casually

"is he okay? To be fair he wanted to know so i told him" i defended, it wasn't my fault he didn't take it well

"yeah well now he wants you in his office" she said and grabbed my arm gently to guide me to the office, we stopped abruptly outside

"he's not mad is he?" i asked suddenly thinking of about 60 things he could be mad about

"no but he has got questions and lots of them" Pam opened the door and we walked through.

Eric was back in his big boss pose with his feet on his desk and his arms folded in front of his chest. Bill was sitting in the chair his face unreadable and cold. I knew i was in trouble, i slowly entered the office and sat in the other seat and Pam sat on the balls of her feet net to my elbow

"sookie after careful contemplation we have decided we need proof" Eric said calmly, i knew they would

"about which part?" i had expected this from them and was fully prepared to produce any proof they needed

"all of it" he stated, in a firm voice, though his eye's looked apologetic, that is when i realised he was doing it for bill's sake.

"well ill start with Loki shall i" i pulled out my mobile, i found it interesting that all the gods had mobile phones.

He picked up on the first ring

"sookie?" he sounded hopeful

"hey Loki are you busy? I need you to do me a favour" i asked, i knew he would, he said teleporting across the world was as easy as taking a step.

"im never to busy for you my dear and i hope the favour is oral" his voice was like silk, i had to giggle

"no sorry just need help proving to the Viking that i have a good reason for being gone" i answered

"oh okay ill be there in a second" he answered and he hung up, i closed my phone and turned back around

"well?" bill said mockingly

"give him a minute" i said i was about to show him up so i was pleased, suddenly the air in the middle of the office started to crackle with energy and then suddenly their stood Loki. He was a little taller then me but looked like a seventeen year old boy, he had scruffy black hair and he was wearing nothing but black boardies and thongs, he looked over at me with yellow eye's and winked. Eric was staring emotionless and bill looked dumbfounded and Pam was checking him out

"Eric, Pam, bill this is Loki the god of mischief and transformation" i introduced, in a second he was in front of me leaning down to kiss my cheek, Eric visibly tensed and was ready to pounce at any minute

Without looking at him Loki said "settle Viking wouldn't want you to do something you regret" Loki laughed and sat in the seat across from bill with his feet on the desk "so who didn't believe i met this gorgeous angel" Loki said, i was hoping they took goddess as an endearment instead of what i actually am, because im not ready for them to know that yet, but unfortunately Eric's eye's flashes understanding and he looked up at me before resuming his usual composure. They all stayed silent but Loki's eye's focused on bill "are you bill Compton?" Loki asked and i knew where this was headed

"no he's not he's just some minion of Eric's" i said quickly before bill could answer.

"you lying to me, i respect that" Loki laughed in Norse

I looked over at Eric he was going to have even more questions now "no he's not bill Compton" i said back in Norse

Eric stared at me

"well i must be off. chow" with that Loki disappeared from Eric's office with Pam and bill looking dumbfounded

"happy" i asked grudgingly and sat down intentionally avoiding Eric's eyes, knowing he had a lot of questions.

"bill go home. Pam go tend to the bar" Eric ordered in his 'no argument' voice, they quietly and quickly left but not before i got a glare from bill and a 'tell me everything later' look from Pam who firmly closed the door behind her.

So here i was alone with a man who left me to be tortured then saved my life, who then ran away from for 6 months without telling him and met his superior and his gods and now he has just found out i can now speak his language, a language that hasn't been spoken in a thousand years.

"ill start easy" Eric said effectively stopping my internal rant

"okay" i got up and sat in the chair across from him, he leaned on the desk and focused his soft gaze on me, his blue eyes had so many questions and i didn't know if i could answer them all, i know of one big one that is coming and i don't want to answer i don't even know if i can

"how do you speak Nordic?" he asked

"i spent months with Norse gods Eric don't you think they would teach me their original language" it wasn't the question i was excepting and he sounded a little slow for asking it

"yes of course" he paused "why did you leave?" and there it was the one question i was dreading, there were many more but this was the worst

"i thought you said you'd start easy" i couldn't look in his eye's i felt like a little kid who knows they have done something wrong, but i haven't done anything wrong have i? Eric was still silent as i reached my silent resolve and i met his gaze with equal defiance and stubbornness. " i had nothing to stay for" it was harsh but it was true, Eric's face fell and not even him the king of stonic could cover the pain that could be seen in his beautiful features.

"you had me" he stated looking at me like i had just staked him

"do i?" i asked, this was not a conversation i want to have but it looked like i was going to so i just kept going "Eric i don't have you, we can't work together"

"why?" he asked

"don't do this Eric we both know in the end there's someone is going to get hurt and it most likely won't be you" i answered he didn't want to hear it but it was true he would hurt me

"you don't trust me, i would never harm you" he didn't get it but he was trying

"Eric i know you will never harm me and i trust you with my life, i just don't trust you with my heart" there i said it the one thing that i wanted to trust him with and i couldn't it was to dangerous "Eric i have to protect my heart from you" a tear escaped my eye, but i blinked the rest back "i have had it stomped on by bill and Quinn and i can handle that but i only barely survived last time you left me, and i don't blame you for it, you didn't remember or know what you were leaving and you didn't know how badly you were hurting me but i won't survive that again but more importantly i won't want to" i stood up "Eric i know you have a lot of questions and I'm willing to answer them but i will answer to sheriff Northman because i am your asset but nothing more, i won't do that to myself, I'm sorry but i can't have you used me and dump me I'm not a fuck and feed" i knew i shouldn't have said it but it needed to be said.

Eric lost it and threw the table through the wall and into the employees bathroom, he pinned me against the wall holding me hands either side of my head.

"why do you run? I know you feel for me so why fight me" he asked angrily

"yes i do" it surprised us both when i said that "but you don't feel for me and you never will, you care for you first and that works for you, it helps you survive but it will kill me in the end" i pushed against his hands holding my wrists, he let me pull my hands away but kept his face inches from mine with his fangs out

"that's how _I_ feel is it, please continue, _Id_ love to know how _I_ feel, because obviously i don't and _you_ do" he spat

"Fine if your so clear about how you feel you tell me" i demanded yelling at him pushing at his chest

"i love you, you stubborn infuriating women" that stopped us both in our tracks, Eric's eye's went wide and I'm sure i did the same. _Did he just say he love me? No that's impossible, Eric cant love me can he?_ My head was spinning and there wasnt enough air in that room, i ran out the door while Eric was still in shock, i ran through the club and into the parking lot, i couldn't breath, i pulled my jacket off i was suddenly boiling

"sookie are you okay?" pams cool arm went around me holding me up

"Eric said he loved me" i chocked out

"is it normal for humans to react this way to love?" Pam asked letting me lean on her, i probably weighed nothing to her

"your not surprised?" i was starting to feel better the air felt nice on my face

"surprised? Please I've know he loved you since he tricked you into drinking his blood in Dallas" she said, "just like i know you've loved him since he stayed with you after you got staked in Jackson" then it hit me i loved Eric_ shit_

"and you couldn't clue me in" i asked leaning against the wall and sliding downwards, surprisingly Pam joined me

"no this way was far more amusing" she smirked

"so what do i do?" i asked, Pam may not be the best source but she was the only one i had

"hum, dear Abby has never cover 'when my Viking vampire sheriff tells me he loves me after i run off for 6 months to secure my place in the world'" that's where i lost it, i started laughing and Pam joined me

"that's the most ridiculous thing i have ever heard am i really that sad?" i was still laughing but it was more out of self pity then amusement

"no my friend your just interesting" we settled down "i suggest you just accept it, there's nothing you can do to stop loving him, i know I've spent months watching Eric attempt to forget you and it doesn't work, it nearly drove him mad" she unnecessarily sighed "sookie you make each other happy just go with it" she got up and head back into the club. I sat there for a few moments thinking about what Pam said_ i don't want to forget, i just don't want to feel, but i do want to feel for Eric_ i thought myself in circles for a while driving myself crazy, until i figured i should get off the ground, i stood and walked over to the edge of the trees at the back of Fangtasia.

What am i going to do? I love Eric and not just the sweet Eric that stayed with me but vicious Viking sheriff as well "I'm so screwed" i whispered to myself

"yes lover we both are" Eric said from behind me, i didn't feel him in the bond approach but i was caught in my thoughts, i stayed turned away from him for a while until i finally turned to see my Viking standing with his hands in his pockets and his intense gaze on me.

"what does this mean?" i honestly had no idea i was hoping he had something

"I'm not sure" he whispered

"great" i mumbled kicking the trunk of the tree lazily then leaning back against it

"what do you want to do?" he asked walking over and leaning against the tree across from me

"i want to eat a cheese burger with bacon and watch gone with the wind" i smiled shyly at Eric's raised eyebrow

"okay lets go then" he turned to walk away but stopped when i didn't follow "well come on I've never seen gone with the wind and your hungry so lets go" it was startling but i followed him to his corvette and he drove us to MacDonald's where i bought a cheeseburger with bacons and a large coke then he drove through the streets of Shreveport going in the opposite direction of bon temp, i was confused but stayed quiet until i couldn't anymore

"Eric where are we going?" we drove into the main shopping district in Shreveport

"Amart" he answered, i stayed quiet and Eric pulled into their car park, we got out of the car and walked in heading straight to the dvd section

"Eric i have gone to the wind at home" i said somewhat baffled at his actions

"yes lover but i don't and we're going to my house" he said grabbing a dvd and heading to the checkout, as Eric paid for the dvd the check out guy was leering at me, i dipped into his head and was instantly disgusted

'_wow look at that girl, i want to fuck her, i just gotta get her away from the big guy, maybe i could take her to the computers and how her my hardware'_

"we are having a big sale on computers you should check it out" he said to me, i felt like puking, Eric raised an eye brow

"no thanks" i said gagging slightly, i walked over to Eric and slid my hand into his, i had to touch Eric so i could concentrate on his closed mind because the guy was a loud broadcaster and i didn't want to see the images of what he wants to do to me, i smiled up at Eric.

He must have picked up on my problem because he looked over my head and growled showing his fangs, i heard crashing behind me but didn't turned, i just walked with Eric out of the store.

Once we were outside the car i pulled my hand from his and said "thanks he was a loud broadcaster" we got into the car and Eric took my hand again and gave me a small smile before pulling out of the car park. He held my hand the whole time we drove and grubbed soothing circles into my palm, we eventually pulled into a gated community and drove until we came to a small white house, it was simple and one story, not what i imagines Eric living in.

We pulled in and Eric was around my side opening the door before i could even reach for the handle and he offered his hand which i gratefully took. I stopped around the front of the car, looking up at the house

"what's wrong?" Eric asked still rubbing circles in my palm

"nothing just not what i imagined you'd live in" i answered truthfully

"what did you expect gargoyles and dungeons" he chuckled

"yes actually" i giggled

We walked into the house and it was white inside to but something wasn't right. "you don't use this house do you?"

"why do you say that?" he asked

"because its plain, this is not a lived in house, its bare and theirs no personal effects just furniture, this isn't a home its a house" i clarified

"very observant, i will perhaps get some personal effects for this section of the house to make it believable" he walked us over to a bookcase and he opened a compartment in the wood and placed his hand on a screen, it scanned his hand and the bookcase across the room opened it was impressive, their were stairs heading downwards and i felt like i was headed into the bat cave. At the bottom of the stairs were double doors and Eric punched in a code and the doors swung open to reveal a large foyer, with a archway that lead to a hallway there were 3 doors along the left side of the hall and the right side opened into a large living room with a huge flat screen television, the biggest i have ever seen and it was flanked either side by book cases full of books. There was art all on the wall and paintings and there were papers and a gold lighter on the coffee table.

Eric walked over and put the movie on the table "would you like a tour?" he asked

"yes that would be nice" i used her polite voice that i turned to when i wasn't really paying attention i was distracted by the feel of the room it was warm, this was defiantly a home.

Eric placed a hand on my elbow to guide me around "this is the living room" he walked me to the foyer and turned down an archway that went to the left and it lead to a fair sized room, filled with musical instruments and the main attraction of the room was a black grand piano

"do you play?" i asked running my fingers across the keys lightly imagining him playing

"i play over 20 musical instruments" he answered, he just watched me from the doorway until i walked over to him and he pointed to a door that lead off the music room "that is my home office" with that we headed back to the hall and walked past the first door, that is a powder room" we kept walking past another "that is my spare bedroom" then we came to the doors at the end of the hall way, i found i liked that the all the rooms i had seen were earthly colours different shades of brown, green and yellow.

He opened the door to reveal a large indoor pool with a hot tub at one end "this is the pool room" he pointed towards the door at the other end of the room "and that is the sauna" The whole room was white tile and it had plants in the corners

"its beautiful" i said

"yes it is" i looked back to see him staring at me with a longing expression "come we should get to the movie and there's one more room i wish for you to see" he walked us out of the room closing the door behind him and he stopped at the only door on the right side of the hall "this is my bedroom".

He pushed open the door to reveal a room witch black walls and a huge crimson bed with heaps of silk pillows and a large fur blanket, i ran my hand threw the soft fur looking around, there was a sword mounted above his bed, it was long and iron and beautiful, it had marking carved along it "wow" i whispered temporally speechless from the sight of the sword

"you like?" he asked from next to her shoulder "that was my best friend when i was out raiding but that was a thousand years ago, i wish i could fight with him again" his voice was soft and wistful.

"i can see you swinging that around like a warrior" it slipped out and i quickly turned as a blush covered my face, i knew he was staring holes into the back of my head, i had closed my eyes and when i opened them i saw another piece on his wall,

My breath suddenly disappeared, it was a portrait of Eric sitting on the edge of a bed, completely naked except for a fur blanket coving his gracious plenty, his hair was loose and hanging from his shoulders and there was a sword next to him, no it was his sword.

The portrait was breath taking, he really is gorgeous "now that's art" i said and heard Eric chuckle

"glad you like it" he was standing behind me very close, i wanted him and i could feel him lean into my hair and take a deep shuddering breath. I quickly spun around taking a step back, i couldn't do this, i promised myself, if i was going to get with Eric i was going to actually date him first, i had never done that and look how my relationships turned out.

"Eric do you want to be with me?" i had to ask it

"yes" he answered without hesitation but his fangs were down and his eye's dark with lust.

"i want to be with you to" he stepped forward but i put my hand on his chest "but this time were doing it right, were actually going to date before we have sex" i straitened my back.

He grabbed my hand and gently raised it to his lips, kissing each finger "whatever you wish lover as long as i get to be with you, i will wait as long as you require" he was so sweet i almost jumped him then and there but i soon realised his bedroom was a bad place to spend any amount of time because it will surly lead to mind blowing sex

"come on we have a movie to watch and my food is getting cold" i walked past him, and out into the lounge room, Eric and i settled onto the couch and watched gone with the wind, while i ate, when i had finished, i snuggled closer to Eric burying my face in his chest smelling his scent

"lover did you just smell me?" i could here the smile in his voice

"you smell me all the time" i stated, i was a little embarrassed but a smelt so good

"true" he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. We watched most of the movie in silence. I knew i would be staying here, in the spare bedroom, since it was midnight and my car was still at Fangtasia.

We were snuggled up on the couch near the end of the movie, when my phone went off, I reluctantly disentangled from Eric and grabbed my phone

"hello?" i asked somewhat tiredly

"sookie where are you I've been looking for like an hour, your gone and Eric will kill me" she was panicking, i stood up and walked behind the couch

"Pam settle down" that got Eric's attention and he looked at me with a puzzled expression "Pam I'm with Eric at his house" she gave a relieved sign

"tell me next time i was how you humans say freaking out" i laughed "wait your at Eric's, did i interrupt crazy wild monkey sex" i blushed and i saw Eric smile, he heard what she said i quickly made my way around the corner to gain some resemblance to privacy "PAM! Don't do that, you know i have no intention of having sex with Eric"

"your going to making him wait? That's rich he'll have you under him in a week, i would bet anything" he laughed

"okay ill take that bet, i bet i can make Eric wait a week and i will last that long" i challenged

"okay what's the bet?" she asked still slightly laughing

"if i win you have to dress in you Fangtasia dresses on your night out for a month" i suggested i could jut see the scowl on her face and she stopped laughing

"fine but if i win i get to join you and Eric in bed" Pam suggested i could hear the smirk in her voice and kind of didn't want to accept but i had faith in my stubbornness

"deal" i agreed somewhat nervous "neither of us can tell Eric what's going on or we instantly lose deal" there was a pause before she said

"deal, good luck your going to need it with Eric sexual appetite" then she hung up laughing

As i walked back into the room i muttered "bitch". Eric must have heard me because he raised an eye brow

"who's a bitch lover?" he asked inquisitively as i settled back next to him

"you child" i said knowing he wouldn't be mad

"oh of course" he said and un paused the movie

"your not going to ask why?" i thought for sure he would

"its okay lover i am very aware that Pam is a bitch, though i would like to know what she has done to upset you" he asked looking down at me

"I'm not upset, its just something i have to do and its irritating but i can handle it, lets watch the movie" i caught his inquisitive look but ignored it and luckily he didn't say anything.

Scarlett was being carried by Rhett when i fell asleep being drawn into the peaceful abyss.

I awoke from the most peaceful safe sleep i have had in 6 months, it was amazing and i felt fully refreshed, it wasn't until i opened my eye's that i realised why, i was staring at a pale defined chest, i looked up to see Eric's eye's closed he looked beautiful and i realised he was in his day sleep, i revelled in the feel of his arms and relaxed into his embrace.

After a few minutes i knew i had to get up which was easier said then done, i would pull one of Eric's arms away and get the other but the the first one would pull me back, i checked a couple times to see if he was just screwing with me but he was still asleep. When i finally disentangled myself i went to find a bathroom, there were two doors on the far wall, i checked the first one to find a walk in closet bigger then my lounge room. I could get lost in there, so i went to the other to reveal a huge black bathroom, with red towels he had a huge Jacuzzi tub and a 4 person shower, and i momentarily got excited thinking how we could enjoy it, but then a voice in my head reminded me that i had to wait a week. _Damn_ this was going to punish me as much a Eric.

I quickly used the bathroom and realised i was in Eric shirt, my jeans had disappeared had did my shirt and i was wearing the shirt Eric was wearing last night.

I walked back out to him and found my cloths and purse on the chair in his bedroom with a note on them it said.

_Lover, _

_feel free to explore the house or snoop as they say_

_When i awake there is much we need to dicuss,_

_Please don't run_

_E._

I had a feeling there were still questions he wanted to ask and this time i wasn't going to run, I'm going to settle this in a mature manner and talk it out, or i could seduce him and stall but unfortunately i made that bet with Pam, I'm going to have to do this like an adult. _shit._

I went to the living room, still in Eric shirt, it was comfortable and i liked the smell of Eric covering me_ i must be around vamps to much_. I explore the books he had on the shelves finding books that were published centuries ago. I found the book 'weathering heights' which was one of my favourites and i settled into the big plush chair in the corner and allowed my mind to be lost in the words.

"good evening lover" i jumped a foot off the chair, i hadn't even felt him waken, i was so engrossed in the book "sorry i didn't mean to scare you lover" he walked over and kissed my forehead then my eyelid and finally my lips. Eric had, had a thousand years to practice kissing and he had put them to good use, he was amazing. I was melting. "i love that i get that reaction from a kiss" he smiled and sat on the couch patting his lap.

I got up, put the book away and climbed into Eric's lap straddling his waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him kissing me with all he's worth. Suddenly their was music playing, it was 'time is on my side'. I jumped from Eric's lap and grab my phone with a smile, i know who's ring tone that is

"hello?" i said excitedly, Eric looked annoyed at being interrupted

"hello gorgeous" a smooth voice came from the other end, Eric instantly straitened and narrowed his eye's but didn't look at me, he wanted to listen

"Hayden how have you been?" Eric looked at me and raised an eye brow and i did the same to him

"i don't have ranging health, but i did here about you adventures with the gods, congratulations you have to be the best protected fallen angel in the realms" i could tell he was talking through his fangs

"thank you so to what do i owe this pleasure" i asked politely

"i will always give you pleasure you have only to say" i closed my eye's as i heard Eric growl, this was not going well "ah the Vikings there. Good tell him i will be there in a couple of days, to see what you find to appealing about Louisiana and the Norse man" great

I looked over at Eric who was deep in thought "yeah he heard, well i am looking forward to seeing you"

"and i you, see you soon gorgeous" and he hung up, vampires are quite rude in that way.

I looked up at Eric "so we need to talk" it was obvious but still an unpleasant thought.

Eric watched me move with narrow eye's and after i settled on the couch he sat across from me on the edge of the chair and locked his eye's with me "did you have sex with Hayden?" straightforward you gotta respect that.

"what! NO! why would you think that" what would spur that question, I've never been unfaithful to any of my boyfriends, although at the time Eric wasn't my boyfriend it would still feel like betrayal

"he called you 'gorgeous'" Eric stated like it explained everything

"so? He thinks I'm gorgeous why do you assume i had had sex with him" this was ridiculous and the complete opposite of what i expected him to ask.

"no women has ever refused king Hayden" he stated

"Eric they said the same thing about you and it took you 2 years, 2 explosions, multiple near death experiences and amnesia to get me" it was true, but i would never go with Hayden any way

"true" he sat there quiet for a while and i tried to figure out what he was thinking '_need her, want her cant survive without her. What is she? _And why is she with me?' i tensed and Eric looked up, i must have had bug eyes because he looked extremely puzzled, he could probably feel my terror though the bond, i tried to settle myself but my thoughts were not helping 'dead I'm so dead' my mind kept chanting.

"sookie are you okay?" he was concerned but i couldn't tell him it would be like signing my death sentence

"yeah just" my mind wasn't working "im fine just not feeling well" lame but plausible

"are you sick? Do you need a doctor?" he was beside me in a second and i felt his love through the bond and knew i had to come clean Eric

"I'm fine. But there is something i have to tell you" i thought for a moment and decided to just come straight out with it "i heard you" he looked confused

"yes?" he stared at me like he was trying to figure me out

"no Eric i heard what you just thought" i was staring at my hands but knew i was being a coward and raised my eye's to Eric's. He was completely still with a thoughtful expression

"what did you hear?" he seemed very interested in my answer

"you thought 'need her, want her, cant survive without her, what is she? And why is she with me?'" he was slightly surprised "this is only the second time this has happened and the last time was years ago" i was trying to tone it down but we both knew if anyone heard of this even happening even once id be dead before i could blink

"who was it last time? and when?" he was emotionless and it was making me nervous

"it was you and it was the night you staked long shadow" i spoke silently

"why are you scared?" there was anger in his voice

"I'm not" i lied

"i can feel it and i know you lying, are you scared of me" he was trying to tamper his temper but it wasn't working

"fine. Its just that i know how vampires value their privacy" and that's when he lost it.


	2. Chapter 2

He kicked the coffee table into the flat screen television, which fell to the ground with a loud smash; I jumped back out of freight but didn't get very far. Eric had his hands gripping the couch either side of my head. His face inches from mine fangs bared, I was pushing as far back into the couch as possible, trying to put some distance between myself and the angry vampire. I started to slide upwards and hopefully over the top of couch.

"DONT MOVE!" he commanded, I froze, staring into his usually soft blue eye's now alight with anger "what do you want me to do? Do you want me to rip out your throat and drain you of every drop, it would make my exist stance easier not having to prove myself to you every waking moment. I should just tear you to pieces, no one has gotten away with speaking and aggravating me like you do since my maker and even he had the sense to know when to shut up!" he yelled the last 2 words and inched forward, I could feel the coolness of his skin radiating outward. "Is that what you want? Do you want to be right, for me to end you or do you just want me to break you like I did with my other pets, break you in using torture and pain"

I have never truly been scared of Eric but in that moment I was, I could feel cold shivers running down my spine at the poison in his voice and the anger in his words, I felt something building, until it became nearly painful, as Eric inched forward, seconds felt like hours, then suddenly, I burst, shooting a bright green light from my chest throwing Eric clear across the room, into the wall.

I jumped to my feet, ready for another attack. I could feel something starting to take me over, it was overwhelming, Eric staggered to his feet, staring at me wide eyed, and he stepped forward.

"DONT!" I yelled, he stopped but narrowed his eyes, something bad was happening and I started to shake and quiver.

"Sookie what wrong?" his voice was soft and his eye's concerned. I stared at him, slowly regaining control, but my vision was blurring, I staggered, still fighting the force begging to be released. In a second Eric was cradling me to his chest, the minute his arms went around me, the pressure left my body, leaving me a shell, but I could still feel a knot, in my stomach but the tightness slowly subsided and the last thing I saw was Eric's concerned loving eyes staring down at me, then it all went black.

I slowly came to consciousness, feeling cold and sore, my body ached.

"She'll be fine" I heard a deep familiar voice say, I still had my eyes closed, I was a little afraid to open them.

"Oh she better be or ill stake Eric myself" a feminie voice bellowed, it was soft yet lethal. Pam.

Suddenly the air around me moved and I opened my eyes to see to two bight orbs of blue staring at me, with an apologetic gaze. "Sookie" Eric whispered, I saw Pam over his shoulder she was right near me smiling at little.

"see I told you she'd be fine, I want my pay by Wednesday" I looked to see Dr Ludwig staring down at me "now if you vampires will excuse us, I need a moment with the patient" I heard Eric growl and saw Pam roll her eye's

"Come on Eric she did save the girl" Pam said, pulling him away a little, he let her of course. He gave me a glance that I couldn't quite work out and allowed Pam to pull him out of the room, I noticed that Pam gave Dr Ludwig a threatening glare before closing a door I now recognize as Eric's office.

"Try to sit up" Dr Ludwig placed a hand on my forearm and pulled me into a sitting position on the bar. "now I know what you are" what is it will supes and being straightforward, whatever happened to pleasantries "I won't tell anyone, we both know how dangerous it could be for you but I suggest you get a hold of you 'skills' before they take you over. Tonight was a close call and you don't want to risk it happening again, you might not survive the struggle" with that she jumped off the stool and headed for the door.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked as she reached for the door handle

"I like you, manners are rare to find in one so young" he smiled over her shoulder and disappeared out the door. I heard Eric's office door open and he was standing by me, making me jump _'damn vampire speed'_ I thought as the pain finally struck me and I was left with a killer head ache

"How are you feeling lover?" Eric asked tenderly, I guess me nearly dyeing took the fight out of him, it did me

"Fine" I jumped down and staggered at little, but Eric placed an arm around my waist, holding me securely against him "I can stand Eric" I hated when people helped me, especially when I need it, it's very ironic. He let me go but he watched me carefully. Pam handed me a glass of water.

"so what happened that made you faint with Eric run in here like a mad man" Pam asked, I didn't miss the sneer in her voice when she said Eric's name, I guess they're fighting

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to make a phone call, and Eric you didn't happen to grab my purse did you?" I asked hopefully, Eric raised an eyebrow "yeah didn't think so, could I borrow yours" it was in my hand before I finished the sentence "thanks" I unsteadily walked away from them to the other side of the bar, I knew they could still hear but, it still helped to me.

I dialled number I had used often over the last 6 months.

"What do you need sookie?" Claude asked sounding as board as always, its seems to be a supe thing to not have good phone manners

"Hey Claude, I need your help, can you and Annabelle, come see me?" not many people knew that my great grandfather left one gate open. He told me about it and explained that Claude uses it all the time so he could keep his club but still spend time in Faery so he doesn't lose touch with his assertory.

"Yeah sure, but what's up?" Claude didn't sound very interested

"I had a little incident, well not a little one, it seems that I had a power flow of some sort but not one I have felt, it was stronger and actually felt like something was ripping at my insides trying to get free" Claude was quiet

"We're on our way meet us at your vampires bar" Claude said real rushed, he sounded worried, but I didn't think it was for my safety

"I'm already here but isn't it kind of unsafe for you two to come here, I don't want this to become a bloodbath" I asked, last one I was at was really unpleasant and I didn't want to do it again

"Niall will cover our scents, just watch your Viking he can be unpredictable, not that I would have a problem with him jumping me if the rumours about his assets are true" I felt my cheeks redden and turned away from where Eric and Pam were in conversation, she looked pissed and him amused

"They are" I said real quick and heard him chuckle

"Lucky girl" I blushed again

"Hurry up" I hung up, it was rude but I knew if I hadn't he would have had me looking like a tomato by the time I had done my polite goodbyes. I walked over to Eric and pam. "Claude is on his way, I have to talk to him about something" I kept it as vague as possible.

"That all well and good lover but you won't be talking to him at all if he comes anywhere near us" Eric said it wasn't threatening it was just a fact.

"Niall will cover his scent, so just don't think about his blood and we should be fine" I knew they wouldn't be able to but I just needed them passive, not happy or satisfied.

Eric went to say something but the front door opened and he went into instant defence mode stepping forward his arm in front of me. Then he saw Claude and relaxed again a little but the minute he saw Annabelle he tensed all over and his fang fell.

"What are you doing here?" he crouched into attack position and Pam instantly followed

"Easy Eric, unless you want your precise sookie to succumb to her true nature" Eric looked confused, but still predatory "and it's more wild and dangerous than yours" she whispered like it was a secret. I don't remember them telling me this; if they are keeping secrets about me ill kill them. Eric straightened and motioned for Pam to do the same

"Fine fairy, we'll listen to what you have to say" Eric said in his business voice.

Claude walked past him and hugged me, Eric was still glaring at Annabelle and Claude looked at his gorgeous arse

"Very lucky girl" he smiled when I blushed "come sit we must talk" he pulled me over to one of the tables. Once seated he looked me right in the eye's. On my stay in Faery Claude and I learnt that if fairies, project right at me I can hear them.

So Claude said '_I'll keep it vague for the vamps, whether you want to or not, I can't tell them fairy business, you have to' I _nodded my understanding and Eric raised an eye brow but kept his glare set on Annabelle, I would hate to have him look like that at me I would know he wanted me dead and wanted to be the one to do it.

"okay sookie, you said you had a powerful incident" that was pretty vague, he was good, I just nodded "you have a part of your personality that is a part of what you are, and since you're the first that has survived so long" he was struggling

"Claude just tell them, no one here will tell on you, and I have no idea what you're on about" Annabelle, smiled and Claude glared

"fine, Since you're a the only angel ever born on earth, you have some quirks from growing up with humans" Eric and Pam finally took their eyes off Annabelle and listened to Claude, both being careful to stay stonic, but standing protectively either side of me "your powers are more powerful because angel powers come from their emotions and luckily angels that come from fairies aren't that emotional to begin with, and the weaker ones are created in the afterlife and don't really have emotions other then the basic ones, like anger, happiness, and that's it" it sounded sad I would hate to not feel anything but those, two, they are the worst 2 if you ask me "you are run by emotions, which you have learnt through your human life, especially since you read minds, it makes you a very empathic person, The most powerful force is built on anger, and since you feel so many levels of anger, you are very powerful, with ranging reaction and powers" I nodded to show I was following along and if I wasn't I was sure Eric or Pam were, either could explain it to me later "Because of your powers took so long to evolve, except the telepathy we have no idea where that comes from, anyway, you stored all of your anger and power away and it has created a power based personality"

"So I really am crazy, I have multiple personalities" Claude smiled, I felt numb but I was listening and that was what I had to do right now

"That personality, will take control, when you get angry. Since Eric is still alive and you're not on a rampage, I'm guessing you successfully fought against it, the chances of it resurfacing are highly likely and you have to get control of your power and let it out in healthy doses or it will overcome you" that a lot of information to get in 5 minutes, I leaned on Eric's shoulder, and he instantly put his arm around me, supporting me more

"Okay so how would I do that?" I had a few idea's but wanted to be certain, I can't risk messing this up.

"I suggest you build on you powers, focus energy and direct it, I will help where I can but you need someone who can properly teach you, vampire would be good but someone very old, older then Eric or you could try to self teach, it will take longer but, you eventually will get to the same result" his eye's took a faraway look "if only Claudine was here she could help" before I thought, I ran around the table and hugged him, he seemed to take comfort in the hug and buried his face in my neck "thank you but I'm fine" he whispered but he didn't pull away, I was the first and the minute I let go I saw my mistake and looked back at Eric and Pam who had their fangs down, I forgot their scent rubs off. _Damn_.

"there is one more thing I have to discuss with sookie but that must be done alone" Claude shot a look to Eric who had stepped forward, but after a few long minutes stepped back and dragged Pam to his office, I looked at Claude relieved.

"Thanks" I sat back down

"no problem, sookie, I must tell you something" he turned to Annabelle "wait outside" she went to argue but Claude silenced her with a glare, she smiled at me with her white teeth and stood up, Annabelle had boy-short brown hair and wore a half shirt and a long skirt that touched the ground, she turned on her heel and walked out. Claude once again settled his gaze on me "sookie, Niall looked into your blood line and used a bit of magic and discovered some interesting things about you, one is that you haven't got the spark most fairies have you are strong you have more like" he searched for the right words "a bon fire" I smiled at little, I had figured this "and secondly is that you stopped aging when you turned 25" I stared bug eyed, I must have heard him wrong.

"Huh?" it wasn't very intelligent but my head was swirling, this had to be some sort of a bad joke

"you stopped aging at 25 and you won't at all, you are not susceptible to human terminal illness and as long as you aren't killed purposely or accidently you won't grow old and die" his voice was soft, then when he looked at me he got up and walked around the table to hug me, being in his arms felt safe, I was with family.

"Eric will be pleased" was all I could say, if what he said was true he should be happy, I guess I'll find out his true feelings when he finds out he's stuck with me for eternity. I couldn't believe it, I'm never going to grow old and die, I won't age from 25, I think I might be in shock, can I even get in shock, I think I can I'm pretty sure I have been before, or have I just thought I was" I was ranting but I couldn't help it, I could be in shock, Claude's voice shook me from my thoughts

"Here take this" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a spray bottle full of some kind of clear liquid

"What this?" it was clear and had no label

"It will erase the fairy smell" I sprayed it on and handed it back, he shook his head "keep it" he got up "I must go, Annabelle will kill me if I leave her out there to long" he laughed

I grabbed his arms as he went by "what is her connection to Eric, she never said" Claude looked over my head

"Ask Eric, it's a pretty interesting story, but do it before you decide whether you truly love him" to late "bye cousin" he kissed my cheek and popped from the room, I sat their thinking about everything I had just learned.

I already knew I was an angel but now I'm a powerful angel with multiple personality disorder, Eric has a secret about Annabelle and its 'interesting' whatever that means, and the biggy is that I can live forever, if I can survive that long, I do seem to attract danger so I might not and I also have to learn to control a power that is unknown to me and I'm not even sure I can. On top of that I still have to deal with my bonded and the king of all vampires is coming to assess Eric and Louisiana. _Great_. Well at least my life isn't boring.

I climbed off my chair after one last sprits, of 'fairy away' or whatever and headed for Eric's office, at the door, I stopped. We haven't even discussed the issues of the other night and now there's more, I opened the door slightly to see Pam yelling at Eric

"You let her get hurt. Do you think you're the only one who cares for her? I do. She's the closest thing I have to a best friend, we both need her, and you have to make her yours so we can both keep her, she has saved us and she has helped us, without any incentive. Do something so we don't lose her and do it fast!" Pam yelled Eric looked thoughtful; I knocked and pushed the door open really suddenly so they think I just got there, they both looked at me clearly startled and Pam, flashed me a smile, smelled the air then frowned

"Sorry Pam no fairy smell" I giggled at her pout, she walked towards me and hugged me

"well that will stall Eric for a while, but don't forget the bet, it won't stall him forever, he just won't jump you right now" she whispered in my ear then pulled away, we looked at Eric who was clearly dissatisfied at how long we hugged, Pam winked and went to walk out, but I grabbed her forearm

"Pam you will want to hear this" I walked in and took a seat and Pam took the other they both looked at me.

I took a deep breath "Claude told me that Niall looked into my blood line or something and used magic and found out some things about me" they both looked at me expectantly when I paused "not only is my spark a bon fire but I cant die" it came out weird and I rephrased looking at my hands "my magic is powerful and I stopped aging at 25" it was quiet, I was scared to look up and before I could I heard a very teenage girl squeak and pink clothed arms pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back smiling, I still couldn't look at Eric

"You made me so happy sookie, I'm going to tell Felicia that she has to hide behind that bar eternally" she laughed and left the office but not before winking at me. When the door was closed, I risked a look at Eric to see him beaming a genuine smile.

He was suddenly in front of me "I'm so happy lover, I worry a lot about what would happen to me when you die, I see myself meeting the sun, but now as long as I protect you and I will, I won't have to lose you" he pulled me into a hug, and kissed me, it started slow but got more intense and passionate, it pulled away as his hand grazed my inner thigh

"Sorry Eric, I cant not yet" I gave him a small smile. Partly because I didn't want to have to take Pam on as well as Eric, I could barely handle him I can't imagine what it would be like if I had Pam there as well, id be killed. But mostly it was because it didn't want things to go to fast, things aren't okay between us and they need to be before we have sex.

"Of course lover" he pulled back and smiled but I could see him struggling to rein himself in

"If it helps, the longer we wait the more amazing it will be" I gave it a shot

"a great concept lover but not helping" he closed his eyes for a few minutes and when he opened them they were clear "come there is more we must discuss" he sat on the couch, motioning for me to sit next to him, I did because most of the big thing were out of the way.

"Sookie there is something that I must know but I do not wish to upset you so I must word this question correctly" he stopped and I felt myself get nervous, I had no idea what he was going to ask "were you intimate with anyone while you were away?" he seemed unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer

"No Eric you would have felt it wouldn't you?" he looked relieved, but there must be something that made him ask that question "why do you ask?"

"There were a few times I felt your lust, I didn't know how to explain it other than sex" he looked at me expectantly obviously expecting me to tell him.

"Eric I was not intimate with anyone else but your blood is still effecting me, I still dream" he smirked, he seemed pleased to know that he was the one causing my lust, I rolled my eyes and smiled

"I'm glad lover, although I may have over reacted, I injured many fangbangers and broke the bar twice I had to have it replaced" he smiled, and pulled me into his side

"Were you?" I didn't have to embellish on the question, he understood

"Not since Rhodes" he stated kissing the top of my head

"Good" I said and felt him smile against my hair

"And why is that lover?" he was still smiling and his hand was rubbing from my knee to the edge of his shirt that I still had on, and his movements were very gentle.

I turned and looked at him "it would hurt me to know that you were getting pleasure from someone else" it was the most honest I had been with Eric in a long time, especially where it involved my feelings

"no other women has given me pleasure since you walked into my bar wearing that gorgeous white dress" he kissed me softly and I had to smile, it was just such a sweet thing to say "I had even resorted to fantasies but it was not pleasurable, I eventually gave up, especially after I got a taste in Jackson but unfortunately after I awoke in your house, I couldn't account for the feelings I had so I tried to forget about you using other woman, but eventually I hit the point where if I had sex with any more woman I was seriously crossing a line and also for some reason I kept feeling like I was betraying you, I am not used to guilt, it is an unpleasant feeling" he seemed deep in thought

"Tell me about it" I wasn't supposed to say that out loud, around Eric I don't seem to have control of my mouth. I looked up at him hoping he was too deep in thought to hear me. But unfortunately he heard. _Damn vampire hearing._

"What do you mean lover, what have you done to feel guilty for?" I could tell he had an idea but I was going to steer way off Quinn and my little affair.

"I have done a lot" I wasn't technically lying at the same time I wasn't technically answering the question.

"Such as" he was pushing. _Damn it. _I was hoping he would take my answer and leave it but he had to push, I had a choice, breach a bunch of unpleasant subjects or just one majorly unpleasant subject, it was no choice.

"Well I killed Debbie pelt, I know you're going to say that what I did was necessary but, it was still me who shot her" he nodded though reluctantly

"Anything else?" he was trying to get me to admit it, but I'm not giving in that easily

"Lorena, I staked her, although it was in self-defence and more then deserved, it was still wrong for me to take justice into my own hands" I was trying to think of stuff, I'm sure there's heaps but I couldn't think of any of them at that moment

"Just mention the one we both know" he was getting frustrated, but I wasn't technically in the wrong even though it may feel that way

"I'm not getting into it, it will start a fight and I'm comfortable and happy right now, don't kill the mood" I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes to enjoy the silence

"Okay lover, but it will eventually come out" he was stroking my thigh and getting slightly higher

"I know" I grabbed his hand and moved it from my thigh and held it in mine to my chest just below my throat. He took my silent hint and we sat there in comfortable silence

"I guess you really are my southern angel now" I lifted my head to see him softly smiling

"Yeah, but I'm also dangerous" I slightly smiled back

"No lover not dangerous, just inexperienced, you'll enhance your skill and it will no longer be a worry" I knew it was a worry so I didn't comment on his choice of words.

"Eric whets the story behind you and Annabelle?" he stiffened and shifted a little, I looked up at his face and he was clearly uncomfortable

"it is a long story lover, for another night" he went to move, but I grabbed his shirt and he stopped and sat back in his original position "I cant die Eric I have the time" he was not getting out of this that easily.

"That may be the case, but I don't, dawn is in less than an hour" he pulled me to my feet and we walked out to his corvette. He opened the door for me and I went to get in but stopped

"We are going to talk about this tomorrow night" it wasn't a question; he nodded and got in the car himself.

When we arrived at Eric's house we went straight to his bed room and he stripped down but kept his boxer-briefs on and I stayed in his shirt, we snuggled down under the blankets and I was asleep within minutes, who knew being knocked unconscious by your dark side, could be so exhausting.

I awoke from a terrible nightmare, it was dark and someone was chasing me, but I didn't know who. I was surrounded by Eric's body, with his arms holding me tightly to his chest. I couldn't work out if it was possessive or protective, probably both, I spent the next few minutes disentangling my way out of Eric's arms and made my way to the bathroom. When I returned, Eric was barely covered and lying on his back, he still had his boxer-briefs on and was still asleep. I lay on my stomach next to him, looking down at his beautiful face.

I know Eric has done some terrible things in his existence, and not all of it was to survive. I know parts of Eric are vicious and ruthless and cruel but I look past them and see the man he used to be, the man I love. But what could he have done to Annabelle to incite that feeling I felt from him. He felt guilty, Eric never feels guilty about anything, except when he hurts me, so why? What did he do? He always said he did things that were necessary to survive and that he refuses to feel guilty for following his insticts, so what did he do to her?

I got up and had a look at my phone, 11:00, plenty of time before Eric rises. I jumped into his shower and got dressed, I gave him one last look '_sorry I can't wait'_ I thought and headed out of his house. I had no car, but lucky I had a little training in case I got into a situation like this.

I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard and when I opened my eye's I was standing behind fantasia, next to my car. I jumped in and headed for bon temp.

It had been a long time since I had been to my farmhouse, as I drove up, I noticed Amelia running towards the car and I instantly stopped, she nearly pulled the door off the hinges and pulled me into a huge hug

"Amelia ... Breathing" that all I got out and she quickly released me but now she looked pissed

"Where have you been? You've had me worried sick and Eric and Jason and everyone I called to find you, I even called bill!" she yelled, stomping her foot

"Alright calm down, I'll explain everything, in exchange for a cup of coffee" I gave her a small smile; she glared but eventually smiling pulling me into the house. We sat on the couch and I retold my story, although to Amelia I gave more details

"Wow" was all she said "okay so you're an angel and you've met the god's wow that is some vacation" she laughed

"Yeah tell me about it" I sighed "so you're not mad"

"No, it's going to take a lot of breakfasts in bed to make it up to me though" she smiled

"You got it" I said "is my room still mine" I asked I wouldn't have been mad if she moved into it

"Of course" she hugged me and skipped off to her room and I headed for mine. I felt good to be home, I lay in my bed for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the smells and feel of my home. I eventually got up but only after telling myself sixty times that I had things to do, I quickly changed into fresh jeans and a black and purple top, some sneakers and I put my hair up.

"Amelia I'm heading for a bit I'll be back later" I yelled and jogged to my back yard and down the track at the back of the clearing into the woods, after I was in the woods and out of site from the house, I stopped jogging and started walking, then eventually stopped, at a tree next to a little lake that no one seemed to know about except me. I took a deep breath, the lake was beautiful it was surrounded by trees that over hung the edges of the lake; it was crystal clear water, with a blue tinge when the sun hit it.

I sat on the edge and thought about what I have to do.

I have to find out about this thing with Annabelle, its gnawing at me, it have a really bad feeling about it and I really want it proven wrong, although with Eric's reaction last night that doesn't seem very likely, I have to talk to Hayden, if what Claude said is true then Hayden would be the vampire I need to help me, since he's over 5000 years old and in very powerful position. I have to figure out what to do with my life, I don't fit here anymore, I know too much, I can't go back to my happily ignorant life, especially if I can't die unless killed, I need to experience life, but I can't leave Eric, it would kill us both. I can't live without him and it seems he can't survive without me "err" I fell back into the grass, I don't know where to go or what to do, I feel trapped but I'm the one trapping me.

"You know it's not safe for women to be out in the woods alone" I jumped and opened my eyes to see Loki looking down at me

"Yeah at this point I don't care" I laid back down and he sat next to me, he was wearing jeans and a tank top with skate shoes

"I do" he stated "so my little cupcake what has you sitting on your own in the most depressing woods I have ever seen" he looked around with distaste, I sat up on my elbows

"Hey I like these 'depressing woods'" I wasn't really offended but I enjoyed Loki's light hearted nature, it was a welcome distraction

"Yeah well you can do better, I could take you to the most beautiful lakes in the realms" he smiled

"I can't take off again, people haven't yet recovered from me taking off last time" I was sure Amelia was at home calling everyone telling them I was back.

"Sure you can, you're in charge of you, you can do what you want Stop looking after other people and enjoy your freedom" he had a point, I sat up with my back against a tree, opposite him

"Am I free? I can't see how, I have responsibilities here" I have to look after Amelia and there's my job and Eric

"So you took off once you can do it again, live a little, you've got forever to handle responsibilities so stall, enjoy life, it's a beautiful thing. Just like you" he smiled his million dollar smile, he really was beautiful

"I can't I have Amelia"

"The witch can look after herself, she won't want to hold you back" he stated

"Merlottes"

"I'm sure the owner can care for the bar, he is a shifter after all"

"Eric, I can't leave Eric" that was the big one

He became serious and leaned towards me looking me right in the eye's with his piercing yellow gaze "Eric is a big boy, he can take care of himself and if he loves you he'll let you go, sure not without a fight but in the end he will either let you go or go with you" he sat back again pulling his sunglass off his head and over his eyes.

He was right, Eric can take care of himself and I don't have a life here anymore, I need to move on. "maybe you're right"

"Of course I'm right, I always am" he smirked, then stood "com on" he offered me his hand

"Where are we going?" I wanted to go but first I want to know where

"I believe you have some questions about your Viking and I know the person who can answer them" I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet

"who?" surly he isn't taking me to Faery, he told me he's not allowed there anymore, after stealing 16 virgins from their soon to be husbands, and giving them back impure.

"Odin" he smirked, pulling me into his body as the air around us buzzed and then we were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm looking straight at Loki's chest, he's broad and muscular even through his shirt, I quickly close my eyes with the intent of banish those thoughts. The air around us is still buzzing slightly, but after a few seconds, I start to open my eye's expecting to see, the beautiful landscape that is mount Olympus but instead is see rain forest, thick and green and wet rain forest. I look around and notice we are in a small clearing

"Loki where are we?" I asked without looking at him, surly this couldn't be mount Olympus

"I imagine we are in the Amazon basin 1.2 billion acres from civilisation" I pulled away and stared up at him in disbelief

"And why are we here?" I asked, I can't imagine a reason he would take me to the Amazon

"I have decided I want you for myself" he said without batting an eyelash

"What! You can't, I'm bonded and in love with Eric" I argued, he better be kidding

"Yes I did considered that, so I have decided to dispose of the Viking to sever the bond" he was so straight it scared me

"Dispose?" my voiced cracked on the word, it hurts to think of anyone hurting Eric

"yes, I believe I will cut off his head, it is the only way to guarantee death, staking and silver are too unpredictable" I blanched, he spoke of killing the man I love like a trivial thing, I was speechless "and has for the love thing, it is a shame, but I don't share and with him out of the way, you will be free to open your heart to someone new" he smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" it was all I had, I couldn't believe what I was hearing

" I will be a good companion and a great lover" he spoke with pride, I wanted nothing more than to punch that stupid smirk off his face, Eric's was cute, his was just creepy, and I very much doubted he'd match Eric in the lover department

"Like hell, I won't let you" I screamed pushing his chest, but of course he didn't budge

"we will be happy, I will provide for you and give you everything you desire, you will be treated like a goddess, the way you disserve, not like trailer trash, as the world dose now, the Viking was never good enough for you" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I brought my hand back and put all the force I could, only to be stopped by Loki's palm "is that any way to treat your generous lover" he smirked

"I will never sleep with you and I sure as hell will never love you" I screeched, shaking with anger

"I would love to argue with you all day, your cute when you argue, but I'm afraid I must see to your former lover's demise, before I claim what's mine" he winked and disappeared, leaving me alone in the middle of the Amazon jungle, I will kill him for this, or Eric will._ If he doesn't kill Eric first_, a voice rang in my head. I know Eric's no match for a god, especially Loki; he will enjoy Eric's pain.

Thinking about Eric's pain and everything that has been happening, I did the only thing that seemed rational, I dropped onto the cold ground onto my butt and cried, and cried until I thought I couldn't cry anymore.

I was curled into a little ball, with my head in my knees; I couldn't feel anything coming from Eric except for the low hum that is his existence, which makes sense since he's still asleep.

I don't know how long I had been cured in that ball on the ground in the middle of the Amazon but I had run out of tears and my whole body was aching and stiff. I raised my head and saw that he sky had gone a light pink colour, Eric would be up in about an hour and I had to go warn him. But how, it's not like I can magically appear there. "How could I be so stupid?" I whispered to myself, I can teleport; it will be difficult because I'm going a long way away and I'm stressed but I have to do this for Eric.

I closed my eyes concentrating real hard thinking about Eric's resting place, I could see it clearly. I opened my eyes slowly to see myself still in the jungle "damn" I said and I tried again.

And again...

And again...

But nothing I was still in the jungle standing in the same spot but much more frustrated which wasn't helping the situation, it's very hard to teleport if you head isn't clear of everything except where you want to be, I fell back onto my butt, I'm tired and sitting in the Amazon waiting to feel the man... vampire I love be killed so I can have Loki come back and try to make me his. I shuddered at the thought.

Then I felt it, a vibe run from my toes to my head. Eric's awake. He is disappointed I guess he knows I'm gone. I feel bad for leaving and wish more than anything that I stayed. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my knees again. I want Eric, I love Eric and I would do anything to be with him right now, to kiss him and tell him that lok's coming. I managed to find more tears in myself and they started to spill from my eyes just thinking about everything I'm going to miss about Eric when Loki finds him.

"Sookie?" a familiar deep voice asked I looked up to see Eric kneeling next to me; I am sitting on the floor in his bedroom "how did you do that? And why are you crying?" Before I did anything I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, he was immediately receptive. I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss for a few minutes then pulled away.

"Eric we have to get out of here" I said as I let him pull me to my feet

"What are you talking about?" he asked holding onto my hips to stop me from leaving.

"Loki's coming to kill you" I tried to pull him but he wouldn't budge

"Why is he coming to kill me? What's going on sookie?" Eric asked holding me in place trying to get me to hold still and explain but I need to get him somewhere safe.

"Eric has Loki ever been here, does he know where you live?" I asked, if he doesn't that at least buys us time

"No. Sookie what's going on answer me?" he demanded

"Loki wants me for himself but can't have me because, were bonded and I'm in love with you so to fix that problem he's planning to kill you so I am free for him to take" I said it really fast, I might be having a panic attack. Eric had this stupid grin on his face "what?" I couldn't think of a thing to be grinning like that about

"That is the first time you have said you're in love with me" he grinned looking very pleased with himself

"That's what you got from all that? Typical" I rolled my eyes "what are we going to do?" I was still freaked out but Eric light heated jokes helped a bit.

"first you're going to calm down" he pulled me into his body, rubbing soothing circles into my lower back "then I'm going to call Pam and she will come over here and we will come up with a plan" he grabbed out his cell phone and hit the speed dial "come over here" was all he said and he hung up " sookie its going to be alright" his circles went from comforting to erotic as his hands lowered, until both his hands were resting on my butt and he gave a light squeeze.

"Eric" it was suppose to come out stern but instead came out as a low moan and before I could say anything else Eric captured my mouth with his, running his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance, and I gladly opened so our tongues could fight for domination in the most delightful, world blocking out kiss I had ever experienced but then the world came crashing down when Pam cleared her throat from the doorway.

"what?" Eric asked harshly still looking at me with pleading eyes, but then I remembered Pam and my bet and I knew I couldn't give in, not yet.

"Eric you called her here" I stated and stepped away from him, hoping it would help. It didn't.

"Loki has become a problem" Eric said and just his name was like a wet blanket on the fire in my stomach.

"How?" Pam asked giving me an 'almost there' smirk, I just glared.

Eric noticed this exchange but thankfully didn't say anything. "He has decided he wants sookie for himself and is coming to kill me, we need a plan" Eric doesn't beat around the bush.

"What? Loki is coming to kill you what are we going to do" Pam asked visibly shocked, Pams panic wasn't helping me settle, how strong was Loki?, I know he's a god and all but I don't exactly know what he's capable of, but I would bet it's a lot with hoe Pams reacting.

"You have got to calm down" Eric demanded, he was talking to both of us.

"Eric please react in some way you have a pissed jealous god on you arse" Pam complained stepping into the room with her hands on her hips. I don't know what spurred it but I felt a compulsion to stand next to Pam with my arms folded, once I was next to her Pam gave me an approving nod and Eric smiled

"Your ganging up on me now?" he smirked, it was usually cute but now it's just irritating

"Eric!" Pam and I said in union

"okay, settle" he walked up and took one of pams wrists and one of mine and placed them at our sides "sookie I need you to make a call" he got serious finally, I nodded "call King Hayden and fill him in on the situation and see if he has any insight, he is a lot older than me and may have some useful information, and Pam..." I didn't catch what he said to Pam, I pulled out my phone and dialled.

He picked up on the second ring "hey gorgeous are you calling to tell me that you dumped the Viking and are ready to join me at my side" I could practically see the smirk on his face

"No but I do have a favour to ask" I stepped out of the room, if he made anymore innuendos Eric was going to lose it. I could still hear him growling.

"What can I do for you my angel?" he asked, his voice like silk

"What do you know of Loki?" this was a good starter I thought, I didn't have time to make small talk

"A little why?" his voice was suspicious

"well you know how I met him on my travels" he made a confirming noise into the phone "well it turns out he wants me as his and is coming to kill Eric to break the blood bond and I have no idea how to stop him" there was silence

"Okay. Where are you?" he sounded concerned and at any other time id think him sweet but right then I didn't have the time

"I'm at Eric's resting place" I had to keep it vague

"Okay, I'm almost at Louisiana, I will get there soon and I need you to meet me at your Vikings bars what is it"

"Fangtasia" he gave a condescending laugh

"Yeah fangtasia I'll be there in about 20 minutes" he hung up.

I walked back into the bedroom "Eric Hayden will be at fangtasia in 20 minutes to meet us" Eric raised an eyebrow and Pam smiled

"I can't wait to meet him" Pam squeaked and I had to laugh

"You really have him wrapped around you little finger don't you?" Eric said casually but his voice had an edge, I rolled my eyes

"Has much as I have you" I retorted

"Well then he's screwed" he growled as he grabbed his keys and led us out to the car. I was sitting in the middle of the corvette front seat, straddling the gear box, with Eric and Pam either side, Eric seemed to enjoy the fact that when he changed gears he could rub my thigh. Pam spent the whole ride rolling her eyes and smirking at me. I just glared, now is not the time.

When we pulled up at fangtasia there were vampires surrounding the building in swat gear. "I guess he's here" I said watching 2 large guys walk up to us and speak into a radio.

"Go ahead" a lanky one said from behind them, he had yellow eye but from what I could tell he was a vamp.

The minute we walked in I knew Eric would be pissed, there sat Hayden on Eric's throne, sitting like he owns the place and smiling coldly at him. _Damn_.

When he saw us he jumped from the throne and swaggered over to us. Hayden is a little shorter then Eric but not by much, he had short brown hair, cut in a crew cut, he was wearing black leather pants with combat boots and a crimson long sleeved shirt with a black leather vest. But the most amazing thing about Hayden is his piercing bright green eyes that shine from his olive skin, he would have had to been quite tanned when he was turned and he was probably 18 or 19, he has young looks but his strong build shows his power, with broad shoulder and a large chest and a trimmed waist with long legs, he's about a foot taller than me and a couple of inches shorter then Eric. He's a very impressive looking man vampire or not.

"Well hello there gorgeous, its very pleasing to see you again" he leant down and kissed my hand then my palm, to say it didn't affect me would be a blatant lie, the worst thing is that Eric felt my lust and he growled "this must be the Viking" he straightened and looked Eric in the eye he was shorter but still intimidating

"Your majesty" Eric dropped and kneeled to his king as did pam. I could feel Eric annoyance and anger through the bond

"Rise. I hate to see a vampire down" Hayden said suddenly sitting back on Eric's throne "so where's this god who thinks he can take what will be mine" Hayden asked, his gaze was daring Eric to contradict him and I was begging Eric to stay silent through the bond, he was visibly shaking with rage.

"We don't know where he is we just know he's coming for Eric" I said because if Eric spoke he would say something that would get him killed

"well what shall we do until he arrives" Hayden leered at me and I had to look down to hide my blush, don't get me wrong I love Eric but I'm still a flesh and blood women and Hayden is very impressive.

We all stood there in awkward silence "why don't I get some drinks what would you like?" I looked to Pam for saviour we have to break the tension in here, it was hitting dangerous levels.

"B positive" Pam said without her eyes leaving Hayden, she was openly ogling him

"Eric?" _please don't say anything stupid_ I thought

"It's fine lover ill feed later" he reached out pushed the hair from my neck running his fingers over my pulse point _like that_ I thought. Hayden tensed

"Okay" my voice was strained "Hayden?" I asked, he smelled the air

"O positive" he breathed _great my blood type_, I couldn't believe I was hoping Loki would get here soon, this was just too awkward. I got their blood and watched as Pam, ogled Hayden, Hayden glared at Eric and Eric glared right back.

"testosterone spill on aisle 3" I mumbled and Pam laughed, Eric and Hayden both held identical expressions of annoyance with the lifted eyebrow and all, I looked away to hide my smile but Eric felt my amusement through the bond, for two guys who clearly hate each other they're so alike. Pam laughed harder until she got a silencing glare from Eric.

"You didn't start the party without me I hope" Loki's voice came from behind us, we all spun, Eric and Pam in attack positions and Hayden just rolled his eyes

"Fucking security. It's so hard to find good help these days" Hayden groaned getting to his feet and casually walking over to us

Loki scanned us until he reached me and his gaze turned confused "how did you..." then he smirked "there are things I still clearly have to learn about you"

"You're not going to live long enough" I said glaring at him, he laughed

"so much fire, tell me Eric dose that fire come out in bed, I like a girl who doesn't mind it rough" he laughed, both Eric and Hayden growled "oh so she has another admirer, aren't you popular" he smirked

"Fuck you" I retorted I hated him; He shot me a sadistic smile.

"All in good time my love" he smirked. In that second Eric's anger over too him and he leaped at Loki, landing both his fists into his chest causing Loki to fly into the wall "bad move Viking" Loki sneered as he threw Eric straight at me. My eyes instinctively closed, waiting for impact but instead when I opened my eyes I saw Hayden had pulled me out of the way and he handed me towards Pam who grabbed me waist

"I'm sorry sookie but you have to let this fight play out" she pulled me against her and the fight I was giving was futile, instead I was forced to watch as Loki's fist collided into Eric ribs and I heard a sickening breaking sound. I felt the pain like it was my own and if Pam hadn't been holding me I would have hit the floor, I gripped my ribs, they felt like they were on fire.

I looked up to see Hayden grab Loki and throw him to the floor, Eric and him both leaped on him Eric crushed his chest with his knees and Hayden bit into his throat, they both let out a roar of victory, but that was when I saw it, Loki had a silver blade, he went to shove into Eric, I could see it coming and I hit Pam with a power blast, throwing her clear across the room, I couldn't think all I knew was that I had to save Eric and I jumped in front of him.

The cold metal felt boiling as it pierced the flesh on just under my ribs, it went in so slow, and it felt like hours when the rational part of me knows it was only seconds. I looked down and Loki's face looked almost pained in regret and I heard Eric let out a cutting cry.

I hit the floor next to Loki with the blade protruding from my stomach.

"Sookie" Eric was next to me but his face was so blurry, it was getting cold and dark

"Eric, I'm s...so co...ld" I stuttered over my words, shaking as I watched the blood pour off of Eric wrist, I was unable to lift my head or swallow,

"sookie please drink" Eric begged blood pouring down his face, I looked side ways to see Hayden holding Loki's head, in one hand and silver knife in the other burning his skin, I didn't even feel it come out

"So this is h...ow it ends, Th...at's unexp...ected" I gave a cold laugh, then looked up at erics beautiful face now deformed with pain, but he was still beautiful "I love.." was all I got out before it all went black and quiet. Peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Pams P.O.V

The pain coming from Eric made my legs weak; I collapsed to the floor of Fangtasia under the intensity of it all. Sookie is gone; I could feel blood pouring down my face. I looked up to see Eric hugging her to his body sobbing. Hayden was sitting on the floor a few feet away with his head in his hands but I could see the blood tears slipping through his fingers. Through the bond I have with Eric I could feel nothing but pain and an emptiness that was so intense, my body was shaking.

Suddenly guards started flooding into Fangtasia and Eric's fangs ran down full and he was growling in such a savage way, I had never seen Eric act so primal.

"Leave I'm fine" Hayden ordered, he was still on the floor with his face covered. The guards didn't move "NOW!" he roared and they scurried out of the building like the vermin.

"Eric?" I whispered sliding across the floor closer to him, I stopped a few meters away, through our bond I realised he didn't recognise me, his view was clouded with pain and rage. When vampires get like this they see everything as either an enemy or pray. He growled low and hard, I shuddered and felt a hands grip my upper arms forcing me to stand.

"come on you can't help him right now" Hayden whispered when I fought his grasp "if you stay he'll just kill you and that will make it worst for everyone" he started pulling me towards the door as Eric became more savage, gripping sookie to him protectivly and snarling, edging closer to us. "Come on" Hayden grabbed me and we were out the door he was stronger and older than me and there was no way I could fight him.

"If you stayed in there he would have killed you, I have only ever seen one vampire in his state once and I was forced to stake him" he snarled showing his fangs "you're welcome for saving you" he said sarcastically and leaned against the wall. All of his guards were on high alert, seeing their master covered in blood some of it his own.

Suddenly there was a startling roar from inside Fangtasia and Eric came out in a gush of wind, holding onto sookie's body like it was his life line and he vaulted into the air leaving nothing but flying gravel in his wake.

"We have to go" Hayden said grabbing my arm "you have to help me find him" he ordered pushing me into a car and getting in beside me

"I can't track him" I said regrettably. When Eric went savage, the bond closed so I could find him.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Hayden asked, I thought for a while then it hit me like a truck.

"bon temps" I said astonished, I realised what he was going to do and we needed to stop him before he even got there "go" I yelled urgently, tonight I had lost my best friend and there was a good chance I would also lose my maker.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia's P.O.V

I was at home, I was so glad sookie was back, she told me most of what happened when she was gone but I knew she had gone through a lot and I have tried to stay away from her, so she doesn't 'hear' my questions accidently. I have become very close to sookie in my stay, she's like my sister and I know she will be be alright even though I know there are some issues that not even Eric knows that are troubling her, I can sense it but I don't want to pry, when she's ready she'll tell me.

The house always seemed empty when Sookie wasn't here but I knew she would be staying with Eric but I was surprised she hadn't told me she was going. Sookie hasn't seemed like herself since she came back and even though she won't admit it we all know what she really needs, she needs to leave bon temps and her entire life and start somewhere new with her vampire.

I was so lost in thought that the smashing of the door caught me off guard and I instinctively put up a shield around myself.

Eric stormed in, his eyes blazing and fangs on display, his shirt was blood stained but my eyes were stuck on the women laying lifeless in his arms, no not just any women "sookie" I whispered "what happened?" I asked feeling tears sting my eyes, I wanted answers but caution told me to keep my shield up and the anger in Eric's eyes told me that it was the right choice.

Everything about him was savage and dangerous, his hands were gripping sookie and he was partially crouched. His fangs were down, shining menacingly. Even with his obvious vicious composure. He gently placed sookie's body on the table as if she were made of glass.

"You will fix this" he growled, standing between me and sookie

"Eric you know I can't do that" I said and he punched out sideways with his hand going through a cupboard that was right outside my barrier and with my panic the barrier was getting harder to hold.

"Yes you can, I know witches can do it so bring her back" he roared

"Eric she can't" Pam said from the kitchen door way. She was cautious and scared. In a second Eric was on the other side of the table between sookie and pam. He was protecting sookie's body. He was growling viciously.

"Eric sookie is gone" An unfamiliar voice came from behind Pam, it was a large attractive guy and going on sookie's description he was Hayden. Eric lunge forward threateningly but pulled back again before he touched them. Hayden looked confident and from the way he held his shoulders, without fear he was probably older then Eric, Pam was crouching next to the wall like she was trying to melt into it. "Eric she's not going to come back you must let her move on". It looked like it physically pained him to say it and I didn't know why he was. Saying that wasn't going to calm Eric just enrage him.

I Felt a presence beside me and saw Pam standing just outside the barrier, she had moved quickly. The relief that she as there made me lose concentration and the barrier fell. Pam grabbed me and pushed me behind her, I hit the counter on a painful angle and I gasped but Eric's attention was still on Hayden.

Then in one quick movement I couldn't see with my eyes. Pam was no longer by my side and sookie's body was gone to. Just as suddenly Hayden's Confident demeanour faded and he started to back away signalling for me to go out the back door.

Eric spun on his heel and seeing sookie gone he roared into the air and before I had taken a step outside, arms were grabbing me holding me painfully against a large fame. Eric's cold breath was hitting my neck sending shivers down my spine, I was sure I was going to die. With every breath, he growled low. I closed my eyes saying a few prays to the goddess mother, preparing to move on to whatever after life there might be when I was thrown to the cold wet ground and Eric sniffed up into the air and took off at vamp speed towards the woods.

I stumbled to me feet looking for any where I could go, I turned to see Pam holding sookie's body, she was wrapped in a sheet of some kind.

"We have to go Now" Pam growled jumping into a van, I followed her movements and we went speeding down humming bird lane.

"Where did Eric go?" I asked I wasn't looking at Pam because she was holding sookie and I couldn't see sookie like this, I hurt too much.

"King Hayden took sookie's cloths and ran through the woods" Pam said still cradling sookie, but she was rocking slightly as if she were nursing a sleeping child, I felt tears spill from my eyes but I quickly wiped my streaming cheeks and put my game face on.

"So where are we going" I asked, much more confidently then I felt

"To Gingers house" Pam stated

"Ginger your waitress" I asked, somewhat baffled

"Yes we need a human home that Eric can't enter without an invite"

"What about our house all we would have to do is rescind his invitation" I said, plus I had all my potions at our house I could do something constructive.

"When sookie..." she stopped suddenly looking away to gather herself "passed" she finished "Her and Eric's bond was very strong to the point of him not needing an invitation any where she is welcome, and he has enough of sookie's blood in his system even after not seeing her for so long that her house in the eyes of the magic is his as well" She said simply "you may not know this but vampires have been welcome in your house for several months, without the need for an invite" Pam dead panned, but there was pain behind her eyes, I know she felt for sookie and she cares for her, not quite as much as she cares for Eric but close.

I finally looked down at sookie's body and my heart broke.


	6. Chapter 6

3rd person p.o.v

_**SOOKIE,**_

_**SOOKIE,**_

_**SOOKIE,**_

**I NEED TO GET TO HER,**

**MY LOVER**

**MY EXSISTANCE**

**MY SOOKIE**

Eric ran through the woods, he knew they had her, Hayden had taken what's his, his sookie and he had to get her back, there was no other choice. He couldn't survive without her. If she stayed gone his life meant nothing, his thousand years were irrelevant if sookie were truly gone.

Suddenly Eric stopped, he felt something hit his senses, something foreign. He realised the king didn't have sookie, she wasn't this way, he was running from her and that he couldn't stand. He shot of like a bullet in the other direction, needing to retrieve his sookie, needing her back and even through his primal state he knew who could do it.

As soon as Hayden felt Eric stop following him he knew he had caught on and when he shot off into the sky he grabbed out his phone.

"Hayden what's wrong" Pam said on the opposite end.

"You have to get to the house fast Eric figured it out, he's coming" Hayden practically screamed. He heard voices on the line but they weren't directed at him he listened intently to what was said.

"Eric's coming how much further to gingers" Pam asked feeling something akin to panic raise in her, she had never been afraid of her master but knew of what he could do and knew how he felt for sookie.

She was aware that Eric's feelings for sookie had overtaken his affection for her when he stayed with her. Sookie knew Eric even better then Pam because sookie knew his true emotions, sure Pam could feel it though the bond but Eric had told sookie what these emotions mean where as she was left to guess. Which was fine for her, she loved Eric but she would never love him like that and she never did. He was her saviour and she will always be grateful.

Pam was thrown from her thoughts by the van losing control. She darted to the window just in time to see the van torpedo into a tree at full force.

Pam crawled from the van with sookie in her arms to get thrown back into the wreck and have sookie taken from her. She looked up to see her maker holding sookie clutched to his chest but he wouldn't look at her. Pam had noticed that the whole time sookie had been gone; Eric had not looked at her.

Suddenly there was a popping sound and Claude appeared looking around frantically. Niall had sent Claude to discover if Sookie was hurt or dead and the minute he took in sookie's limp form in Eric's arms he knew it was true. His heart fell; she was his true connection to Claudine. Claudine loved sookie and Claude had made a promise to protect her and he had failed her. Tears streamed his cheeks until he realised the look in Eric's eyes was murderous but before he could pop away Eric had him by the throat while cradling sookie in his other arm.

"You" Eric spat and Claude looked at him with fear. Claude knew something not many did, he knew that with sookie's blood in him and his bond to her Eric was 10 times his natural strength even with sookie gone, she is connected to him and he is probably the strongest being in all realms with sookie gone, especially with Eric so out of control, his instincts are taking him over, the only person who has a chance to snap him out of it was dead in his arms and Claude knows there is no hope for anyone involved.

"Eric settle down please" Claude spluttered, clutching Eric's wrist of the hand around his throat, trying to breath.

"You can do it" Eric growled, tightening his grip "Bring her back, bring her back to me"

"I can't Eric but please give her to me" Claude spluttered

"NEVER! You will not touch her, I will kill you, everyone of you until I get her back and if you don't bring her back now I will kill every one of your family line and lastly I will come for you and end you slowly and painfully" Eric snarled throwing Claude against a tree and gently placing sookie on the ground after kicking away any sticks or twigs from where he is placing her.

"Eric" Pam yelled, and Eric looked over at her but staying aware of all those around her. He knew Claude was crumpled on the ground holding his bruised throat, Pam is standing a few feet from him, Amelia is pinned in the back but uninjured just can't move and the drivers are dead "look at sookie!" Pam demanded, she was going to use his pain against him, it was painful to see him like this but he had to come back to reality.

Eric didn't move glaring unwavering at pam.

"LOOK AT HER!" Pam demanded staying still but glaring.

Eric slowly dropped his gaze to sookie and as soon as he did he dropped to his knees by her side, his face once more streaming blood. She was his life and she was gone, the light in his darkness has been put out.

"Do you think sookie would want this" Pam asked begging her maker to see reason

Eric's eyes never left sookie's face her beautiful bright smile usually so vibrant and loving was now gone and he would never see it again, never hear her laugh, never watch her face light up when she saw him.

"NO" he growled softly raising to his feet before looking up at pam.

Pam thought for a second he might be agreeing with her until he saw the rage cross his features and she stepped back.

"She is not gone! You..." he pointed at Claude "will bring her back, I need her" he demanded

"Eric I can't the only way to bring her back will be through her magic and she will not be the same..." Claude argued but before he could finish Eric gripped his hair and dragged him next to sookie.

"She is my everything, she is everything that matters in the world and without her the world is useless to me and I will end it understand" Eric roared throwing Claude to the ground next to sookie.

Claude looked down at sookie and closed his eyes "I'm sorry" he whispered before looking up at Eric "I hope you know what your doing" He muttered, leaning over sookie and pushing a strand of hair away from her face. He leaned into her ear and whispered " I, pars vigilantes tuorum in te magicis evigilabo et reviviscent" (I as part of you kin awake the magic within you awake and live again – Latin)

Claude scrambled backwards away from her and past the tree line, standing there watching everything unfold. Everyone else watched in awe as sookie's body glowed and levitated from the ground. Everyone took a step back as her body turned upright, her eyes still closed.

The vampires heard a loud heart beat from her chest and her eyes popped open glowing brightly but black underneath. They watched as her feet gingerly landed on the ground and took in her surroundings. Although it looked like sookie even Eric could tell it was not his sookie and he stepped back as the glowing dimmed but did not disappear.

Hayden ran into the area where they were all standing and took in sookie's appearance and hurried over to Pam who was about to step towards her blood pooling in her eyes.

"No it's too late" He whispered edging them further away from sookie. His voice knocked Pam out of her trance and she proceeded watching with caution.

Sookie looked around taking in all of them.

"Sookie?" Amelia's voice said from behind Pam, she had got herself out from under the metal and looked at her friend

"Sookie? No sweetie" Sookie's voice rang through the air followed by a shallow laugh "Sookie doesn't live here anymore" she smiled and turned to where Claude was standing in the tree's "You are not bright are you boy" She smiled "come here" she commanded and Claude was suddenly in front of her dropped to the ground on his knees fear written all over his face.

Claude hadn't gone to her willingly everyone could see that he was terrified.

Sookie looked around interested and laughed at their scared faces. "What did you guys imagine I would be like the angels in the movies all good and halo's? Oh you were wrong, Angels are just one of our names but what most people don't know is that our other name is soul reaper" She smiled cheerfully "I am the last the sookie part of this form is good and has the same magic as me but without the intention to use it the way it was meant to be used, for instance her telepathy is actually used to control people, she knew she could do it but never did. It's a shame she could be ruthless if she wanted to be, we could rule the world but I know she won't work with me on that" She rolled her eyes in annoyance

Eric had crept backwards regaining his sanity and edging towards Pam and Hayden figuring they were stronger together even though he knew he could never kill sookie.

"I just realised how rude I have been I should have introduced myself tut tut" she said smacking her hand playfully before turning back to them "My name is Hawk" she smiled then frowned "I hate to meet and run but there are something's I must handle for sookie's sake, some people I must dispose of, I at least owe her that"

"Why do you care for sookie?" Amelia yelled crying again.

Hawk turned to her "I love sookie" she stated taking everyone by shock "she is sweet and a part of me but I am done with letting people walk all over us" she growled "I plan on ending anyone who has ever done her harm" She snarled viciously "I would love to end you all but as I said I love sookie and will not do that to her"

"Sookie's dead" Hayden said stepping in front of Pam protectively

"I beg to differ, when you brought me back, you brought her back too, she's just no longer driving but she's still in the car" Hawk said tapping her head "now you're stalling and I don't like it. Tar tar" and with that she disappeared leaving a crowd of confused and depressed people in her wake. What hawk didnt expect was to leave one with hope and a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

"Eric that is not a plan it is a suicide mission" Pam bellowed as they barged into Eric's office. Eric just ignored her "Eric think about this for a moment" Pam pleaded

"I have, you heard her sookie is still in there and we must retrieve her. I may have been insane but I meant what I said without sookie my life is not worth living" Eric said calmly removing his blood stained shirt in exchange for a new one.

"Eric I really must agree with Pam this is madness" Hayden added even though knowing himself t be much older then Eric he knew the danger of the situation and if he tried to take control it would end up a death match between himself and the Viking and he is n sure he would win. "But I believe we will not be able to sway you from this path so first I ask you interrogate the fairy who brought her back" Hayden added taking a seat in a chair in front of Eric's desk.

"I will take you advice but no matter what he tells us I am going through with this" Eric stared at Hayden daring him to challenge his judgement. For Eric the chain of command meant nothing right now, hell it wouldn't be the first time he ignored his politics for Sookie.

Hayden just put his hands up in surrender "I offer my assistance. Sookie saved my existence once and now is my chance to settle that dept" Eric nodded respectfully. He respected that.

"You two are crazy" Pam screamed digging her nails into her hands "I have lost my best friend tonight I can't lose my maker as well" Pam begged using all her will to hold back to blood behind her eyes.

Eric just stared at her; he knew she cared for sookie and that she was scared. "Your majesty will you please excuse us" Eric asked looking at his child with compassion. Hayden nodded and disappeared through the door. "Pam" Eric walked over and encased her in his arms "My only child, my finest creation. I love you, you know that but this is sookie. I know you are scared but I don't need that now. I need my warrior who will fight by my side and help me to victory" Eric explained soothingly stroking her hair.

Pam kept her face buried in Eric's chest but nodded. They stayed like that a few more moments, with Eric humming a light melody the one he sang to his children when he was human, he does not remember much about his human's life but he remembers that melody completely.

Pam finally pulled away her face a cold mask and her eyes cold. Eric smiled at her, he knew she understood what he had said and that she cares for him, the blood tears drying on his chest are proof of that.

"I will discuss strategies with his majesty for our part master" Pam spoke her tone bored and disinterested as she left the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Hawk appeared in front of the main vampire headquarters in New Orleans. The building was still under construction and repairs from Katrina. Hawk smiled thinking how much worse it will look when she is finished here. Compared to her Katrina will look like a breeze on a summer day.

She jumped over the 20 foot electrified fence in one graceful movement, guards surrounded her quickly.

"Hey boys" she smiled and breathed in a large breath and blew it towards them. The cold air fit them quickly freezing their insides, causing incredible pain to wrap their body until they were frozen in a cocoon of torturous ice. Hawk waved her hand dismissively and they all exploded into thousands of pieces of frozen vampire.

Hawk stepped over the chunks and continued on her way into the palace, she had someone to see and would hate to be late.

The palace was under lock down as victor waited in his office surrounded by guards. He had yet to hear what is attacking him and how many since anyone outside of his office doors have been considered dead. For a while there had been a lot of screaming until it went dead silence as they waited t hear from anyone.

Suddenly the wooden doors smashed, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere. Victor stepped behind a guard to not accidently get staked. When he stepped out the person he saw couldn't have surprised him more.

"Mrs Stackhouse?" he asked cautiously looking at the pretty girl in front of him with her eyes glowing so bright her blur one's were hidden beneath the light, she was wearing a long white grown that was splattered with blood but other than that she was flawless, not a scrape or hair out of place just a bright smile on her face a smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

"No but close" Hawk grinned and waved her hand sending the guards flying into the walls, she then lifted both hands and splinters of wood rose from the ground aiming at their chests. "It's been a while victor" She smiled before jolting her hands forward sending the splinters into their hearts and the bodies quickly disintegrated.

Victor watched her wide eyed "Yes it has" Victor smiled but fear was in his eyes, he knew this was no longer sookie. The sookie he met couldn't have killed a fly without feeling guilty and this creature had just destroyed all of the vampires in the palace without batting an eye lash. He knew he couldn't escape after seeing what she had done so he decided to try to manipulate her. He sat behind his desk, putting his feet up. "What can I do for you Mrs?" Victor asked calmly.

Hawk grinned at his attempt to seem calm when the air around his was crackling with fear and apprehension. "Hawk" She said simply, she would play around for now after all she loved games. She walked forward and stopped in front of his desk.

"Mrs Hawk what can I do for you?" Victor asked suppressing a shudder at the terror her smile raised in him, whatever this thing was he knew it was evil.

"You have been a bad boy victor" Hawk grinned and then sent serious "and you must be punished"

"What are you going to do exactly?" victor asked searching his peripheral vision for an exit

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would I? By the way you'll never out run me" She grinned "and the only way out is behind me or that window" she checked her nails unhappy with what the killing had done to her nail polish.

Victor glanced at the window but before he had even risen from his chair Hawk was on him, one of her knees on his stomach holding his down and the other just below his crotch.

"Uh Uh victor" Hawk grinned, lifting her knee slightly leaning on his kidneys "You must accept this punishment, it's not like you have a choice" she said simply leaning over him and into his ear "this may hurt a bit" she whispered, before pulling back and shoving a splinter of wood under his ribs and into his chest, slowly. He screamed in pain but she continued to move it closer and closer to his heart until she felt the tip of the weapon touch it. "Good bye victor" she snarled, puncturing his heart and jumping backwards to land in front of his desk as he combusted, coating her in blood.

Hawk took a deep breath "Vampires so messy" she sighed looking down at her dress "I loved this dress" she sighed and clicked her fingers and dress was white again glowing from her skin underneath. She smiled brightly and looked around assessing the damage.

"Not bad" she thought "but not good" she ran towards the window throwing herself out and into the sky flying upwards until she was right above the palace. She could see the movements of people she had missed "sorry no survivors" she said before clapping her hands together hard, sending a shockwave towards the house, when it hit the house combusted and destroyed several buildings around it and creating a large crack in the road.

Hawk took a minute to admire her work before disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric walked into the main bar in fangtasia to see Hayden glaring at Claude who was tied to a chair.

When he saw Eric coming Claude glared "I guess I was wrong in hoping you had some clue of what you were doing" Claude growled "you have awaken the most powerful magic existing and have no idea how to destroy it"

Eric sped in front of him and stopped inches from his face his fangs out "what did you do fairy?" Eric snarled ignoring Claude's previous statements

"I told you, I awoke the magic within sookie" He stated he didn't bother fighting or lying when hawk is done life won't be worth living

"What does that mean?" Eric asked stepping back

"It means that we are all going to die" He growled leaning forward "you have doomed the planet, well done" He sneered

"But this is just one girl how can Hawk destroy the world?" Pam asked she refused to acknowledge her as sookie, sookie could never hurt anyone for fun but hawk would clearly enjoy it.

"you just don't get it do you?" Claude glared "why do you think everyone cared so much about sookie, why do you think us fairies would take an interest in any hybrid. Sookie is special, she's powerful and the strongest creature existing at the moment. The only creatures that match up to her are gods and then only the powerful ones. Sookie had all this power but because of her good nature if laid dormant within her. She had never been angry enough or scared enough to use it and never would have if you hadn't forced me to bring her back. There is only one creature that can truly hurt her or even have a chance of bringing sookie back" Claude explained glaring at them. They all waited for him to continue but he just sat there staring at Eric.

"Well who is?" Hayden growled. Claude lifted an eyebrow at Eric and everything fell into place "the Viking" Hayden asked confused "how?" He asked watching Eric carefully.

Eric looked confused he wasn't even the most powerful vampire how can he stand against a power that rivals gods.

"sookie and Eric were bonded" He stated "because of said bond Eric has a link to sookie and therefore her power, he does not have magic but he is about 10 times his previous strength" Claude explained

"So I am stronger then Hawk?" Eric asked hopefully he couldn't kill hawk without killing sookie but it was a start

"No" Claude stated and their expressions went back to confused "It's the same reason Hawk wouldn't kill us before. Sookie loves you Eric, if anyone has a chance of reaching her or causing an emotional reaction in Hawk long enough to kill her it's you"

Eric stared at the floor with a thoughtful expression "but I can't feel her through the bond" Eric said after several minutes

"That's because you're no longer bonded because sookie died, it severed it. The breaking of the bond is part of the reason you went so crazy, you were no longer connected to her and it effected the beast within you causing him to break free so to speak to fix the problem while the analytical and sane part of your being was in conflict with your emotions" Claude shrugged as if it was nothing while the vampires struggled to keep up "but the bond is not your true connection to sookie. She loves you and you her, that is what makes you so close and you so powerful. The feelings between you are so strong to the point of her dying... again wouldn't cause you to lose your power"

There was a silence that filled the air; no one said a thing each lost in their own thoughts until Eric's phone rang.

"Northman" Eric deadpanned, not in the mood to chat

"NORTHMAN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR BONDED?" A booming voice came over the receiver, it was the king.

"Your majesty?" Eric asked alert at the mention of sookie.

"Get to New Orleans now!" He commanded before hanging up.

Eric looked up at Pam and Hayden and nodded.

Hayden grabbed a knife and turned to Claude. Claude closed his eyes and he braced himself for the impact. He had expected this but after a few second felt nothing accept his hands came loose. He opened his eyes to see Hayden place the knife back on the bar and turn to walk away.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Claude asked caressing his burning wrists

"No we do not need a reason for Hawk to kill us" He said and disappeared with Pam into Eric's office.


	10. Chapter 10

"How could she have done this?" Pam asked standing on the sidewalk across the street from the New Orleans headquarters.

Eric just stared at the lump of concrete that used to be a palace. He knew why she was there, she wanted to kill anyone who hurt sookie, it was obvious but so many people had done so, who knows where she is headed next.

"Meet me at the king's hotel" Eric said launching into the sky. He flew so he could think without distraction. It was when things got difficult that Eric retreated to his memories of him and sookie when he was cursed. They had no worries, no political battles, no problems they were simply lost in each other and Eric had never been happier. He had always loved being a vampire and playing the political mine field but when he met sookie all that changed he wanted nothing more than to escape the vampire world that he had loved and just be with sookie.

As Eric flew he realised that if he couldn't bring it out of her that he will never have that again. That happiness that made his undead life bearable, he realised for the first time in his life he wants to be in a human relationship. This revelation shocked him so much he nearly fell from the sky. Eric decided to clear his head and concentrate on his task of finding hawk but a voice at the back of his mind wouldn't let him hide from the truth. He growled at the city bellow and headed for the hotel.

Pam and Eric entered the office king Phillip kept in New Orleans to see him standing by the window a scowl covering his face. Hayden had chosen to stay outside the building unless needed and he could pull rank.

"Care to explain Northman?" the king growled still looking out at the city

"I have nothing to say your majesty" Eric said looking at the carpet

"Well allow this to help you find the words" He snarled placing a DVD a drive and they turned to a flat screen TV.

"What is it?" Eric asked watching the king cautiously

"This is a video tape that somehow miraculously survived the building collapse, it seems you bonded wanted us to see what happened. It is of Victor's office" He explained in a strained voice playing the film.

Eric watched silently while his insides were tearing up, if sookie is able to see what she does as Hawk she will never forgive herself.

Pam watched as well even though part of her was proud of sookie finally standing up for herself, she knew it wasn't really sookie and even though Victor disserved it sookie will be killing herself with guilt just knowing it is her body doing it.

Philip stopped the play at the end and turned to Eric. "Have anything to say now?" He asked and Eric just shook his head "Well then do you at least know I where she is" He growled

"No your majesty I'm afraid she is no longer sookie and completely unpredictable accept for the fact she wants to kill people who hurt sookie" Eric stated keeping his voice calm.

"FUCK this is your bonded Northman and you are responsible..." Philip went to continue but was interrupted by Eric's hand gripping his throat to the point of bones cracking.

"I am fully aware of whom she is" Eric growled menacingly his eyes murderous "I will fix this and you will stay the fuck out of my way" He threw the king to the ground and turned to Pam "Sweep the city, I need to know who she is after..." Suddenly it hit Eric like a steam train. He grabbed pams waist and shot through the window into the sky.

Hayden saw this from bellow and launched up flying to catch Eric, he still fell behind because of Eric's speed but he followed his scent.

Eric landed in Bon temps an hour later and looked up at the sad excuse for a house. He sighed smelling the air; it smelled of dead vampire, power and sookie.

"Pam" Eric said nodding towards the house and Pam disappeared inside. Hayden landed beside Eric and looked up at the house.

"Where are we?" He asked

"This is bills residence" Eric said coldly, he hated bill and had wanted to do this for years but it was again a problem with sookie's conscious.

Pam came out and nodded "It looks like his head has been ripped from his body" she stated she hated bill and glad he was dead but sookie will hate herself.

"Where now?" Hayden asked but no one answered Eric just leaned back against a tree looking at the sky. He knew he may have lost sookie forever but he knew who she was after next.

"Nevada" Eric said simply before sighing "But we must rest, I have a safe house near but it only has two light tight hidey holes"

"Hidey holes?" Hayden asked and then smiled "sookie?" He asked and Eric smiled nodding

Hayden grabbed Pam's waist and they shot into the sky as the sun was starting to rise. They only just made it too safely.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the sun disappeared below the horizon the three vampires shot off into the sky, hoping to catch Hawk before she disappeared again.

Thanks to vampires speed and no traffic in the sky they landed in Las Vegas a few hours later and stormed into the Cyglobe Casino one of the most prominent vampire safe casino's in Nevada.

The entire casino was empty. Sookie's smell lingered everywhere and Hawks magic had surrounded the building. Eric wasn't sure what it was suppose to do because it did not prevent them from getting in it just reeked of power.

They followed the magic as it got stronger the closer they came to Hawk. They heard a glass shattering scream come from behind large double doors at the end of a long hall.

They rushed towards it and burst through the door to see the room filled with vampires and supernaturals all with expressions of fear that not even their centuries of practice could conceal it. They all were as close to the wall as possible staying on the outskirts of the room while in the centre stood Hawk wearing a Lara croft outfit and smiling brightly at the vampire remains at her feet.

At their entrance she turned and flashed them a beaming smile.

"Hello lover isn't nice of them to all get together in one room" She asked indicating to the crowd.

Eric watched her cautiously looking into the eyes that once were bright and full of life and now were black and soulless.

Pam and Hayden attempted to step forward but Eric put his hands out stopping their accent.

"Stay where you are" He commanded and stepped forward removing the sword attached to his back and dropping it to the floor. "Who are you referring to?" He asked watching every muscle in her body for movement to predetermine an attack.

"All the people I need to kill for sookie to move on" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and looked back towards the crowd but watched Eric out of the corner of her eye "For example John Quinn" She swept her hand and he landed at her feet whining in pain as her magic bound him. "The Tiger hurt Sookie he betrayed her and deserves to pay for his mistake" She explained stroking his head with her nails leaving red marks down his scalp while staring at Eric.

"I'm afraid I can't disagree with you on that one" Eric said looking down at Quinn cowering "But if you want to punish someone who hurt sookie, punish the ultimate perpetrator the one who caused her the most pain out of everyone" Eric said stepping forward confidently.

"Who?" Hawk asked her excitement showing in her words as she stepped forward her eyes wide and her deadly smile in place.

"Me" He said simply taking 3 steps towards her in rapidly.

Hawks expression faltered in shock and something Eric couldn't quite make out.

"No I prefer to kill the tiger maybe make myself a nice rug" She grinned looking back at the trembling feline.

"I can't let you do that" Eric said taking another step

Hawks laugh filled the air "Oh really and you think you will stop me" She challenged kicking into Quinn's shoulder, forcing him onto his back and turning completely to Eric.

"If you want to kill any of these people you will have to kill me first" Eric said and the room filled with gasps of surprise.

Hawks eyes squinted in suspicion and she cocked her head to the side "Why do you care? I thought you loved sookie and these people hurt her by all purposes you should be helping me" Hawk asked her voice perplexed.

"I do love sookie and will until the day I meet my final death, no one else will mean a thing to me ever again, not like she does and that is why I am stopping you. You told me sookie is still in there and I won't let you put her through having to watch you slaughter people. It would pain her to see it and I won't allow you to put her in pain" Eric growled, his fangs dropping as he lost his calm demeanour for a minute.

Hawk regarded him with caution and interest before speaking.

"I should punish you, you have hurt her the most emotionally and damage has been caused to her due to her involvement in your world" Hawk rationalised and went to step forward but stopped dead with a look of confusion and shock on her face. She shook her head, stepping back "I will kill you" She said but instead of advancing, she dropped to her knees, her features contorting in pain.

"Sookie" she breathed her fists clenching at her sides and pushed down hard into the cement floor to the point of it cracking beneath her fist. "Sookie please stop it" she spoke but it was clear she was no longer in the room, she was in her head. Her eyes were out of focus and her body trembled. "I love you, you know that I would never hurt you, you can trust my decisions I will care for us. I will make us great but you have to stop trying to push me out." She whispered her voice softer and gentler then when she spoke out to people.

Eric watched and hoped to the gods sookie was fighting inside. He saw a vampire from across the room go to take her out while in her vulnerable position but before he could step forward Pam had his throat, whispering threats that caused the vampire to cringe.

Hawk suddenly looked forward and grinned up at Eric before pouncing into the air towards him.

Eric grabbed her sides and used her own momentum to flip them so he had her pinned to the ground.

She snarled kicking her leg up into the back of his head so they flipped again with her pinning him.

"I will kill you Viking if it's the last thing I do. I will... AHHHHHH" Hawk screamed gripping her head in both hands and flying backwards into the wall as if thrown and there she stayed melded into the wall, her feet off the ground as she thrashed, her body being thrown along the thick marble, white glowing strongly from her skin before dyeing suddenly and then reappearing.

Eric jumped to his feet and stared at the body when it wasn't glowing and saw sookie's light eyes in pain and felt the bond flare then break again. He dropped down fighting the pain searing through his chest as everyone watched as two souls fought in the same body. Something not even Hayden had ever seen in his thousands of year's existence.

"SOOKIE STOP!" Hawk yelled suddenly launching off the wall and connecting with the ceiling just to trash again as if gravity didn't exist. Her eyes were black whether it was sookie or hawk as the magic in them fought.

The room surged with the magic's activity causing everyone's hair to stand on end like electrical pulses.

"PLEASE SOOKIEEEEEE" She screamed before the body fell to the floor lifeless and limp.

Eric lifted himself from his feet only to see the body levitate and look ahead, its eyes black and Hawks smile grinning forward.

"She's not as strong as me. It's a shame I really do lov..." Her face suddenly took a startled look of horror and she started to retch before a blinding light beamed out of her and everyone were blown into the walls by an invisible force.

Eric was the first to get his wits back and he looked up to see a confused, light, vulnerable girl and he smiled looking at her "Sookie" He sighed as they stared at each other across the ball room.


	12. Chapter 12

No one moved; no one dared as Eric stood staring at Sookie, whose wide eyes and innocent expression made it hard to believe she could have killed a room full of the supernatural.

Eric was the first to move, taking hesitant steps forward never breaking eye contact with sookie. He knew she was his sookie again, He felt her fear and anxiety radiate through their bond that was slowly repairing from Hawks damage.

Eric walked until he was only a foot from sookie and he stopped dead, staring into her bright blue eyes that held his existence.

"Eric" she mumbled her eyes welling with tears as her legs gave out on her. Eric caught her holding her warm flesh against his body. Mumbling into her hair.

"My lover, my life please never leave me again, your safe, you're here, your mine" h mumbled over and over into her hair.

Pam stepped forward feeling her eyes well up with blood, she wanted to run to sookie and hug and tell her never to leave them again and the only thing that stopped her was Hayden's hand on her waist.

"Give them a moment" he whispered in her ear. Hayden really did like sookie and want her as his but he could see that we would never be who she needs, who she deserves and who she loves. She needed her Viking, he could see that. Of course that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Eric pulled back and looked down at sookie "Lover are you alright?" he asked wiping the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know" she whispered and buried her face back into his chest.

Eric lifted her cradled to his chest and turned to the crowd his voice lethal and eyes hard.

"What happened here tonight will stay in this room. The supernatural community will continue as it always has and if anyone who tries to go against this warning must remember that behind this sweet face and innocent eyes" he looked down at sookie and back at the crowd "is a magic beyond belief. She does not want to interfere in our affairs and it would be best for all if she remain as only the telepath" Eric said and watched as the supes mumbled amongst each other before nodding their agreement.

Then Hayden stepped forward looking from the vampires in the room "Know this, this girl has the protection of fairies and vampires" he looked pointedly at the older vampires in the room "not that she needs it but she is protected, anyone who sees her as a threat and tries to harm her will face the consequences of the entire supernatural word on their head" he said with authority before turning to Eric "she has been though a lot take her home I will clean up this mess"

Eric nodded in thanks and turned carrying sookie from the building and vaulting into the sky with the intention of taking her home and keeping her with him always.


End file.
